Someday: Coming Of Age
by anna-doll
Summary: Kimiko has finally returned to the Temple after 18 months away but is it really for what the monks think? Two new dragons are coming to light and Omi was kept in the dark. Wuya is up to something and Chase is lurking in the shadows. My first story and if people like it, I'll write a sequel maybe. So, this is RaiKim, ClayOC and OmiOC. Update when I get home most days! X
1. Chapter 1

Kimiko was finally returning to the Temple. After a year and a half away, due to the sudden demise of her father, she was finally returning to her beloved friends. She wondered if they were still at the Temple or maybe they had all left, there wasn't much evil around and she was the lynchpin of the group after all. She thought of Rai, tall dark, strong Rai. She remembered their last day together.

_Rai had been the Shoku Warrior for about a month but there was no evil on the horizon. They were all just hanging around where ever they felt like it; she had gone to the garden, knowing Rai would be there. He often sat there when he had time to think. He was probably thinking about some girl back in Rio. She used to be able to hear him tell Clay about girls through the walls of their rooms. Kimiko was the only one with her own room since she was a girl and it was indecent to change around the guys, especially when she hit puberty. She saw Rai in the garden, going to tell him the news about leaving the Temple to sort things out at home._

_"Kimi." He said, turning round after sensing her presence. He was a lot more in tune with the world now he was a Shoku Warrior._

_"Rai, we need to talk…" She looked at the ground, blinking the tears from her eyes._

_"Sounds pretty serious." He laughed half-heartedly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. _

_"Rai, I-" she was cut off by Clay bounding into the garden._

_"Kimiko, Omi and I" Omi suddenly appeared holding something bright in his hand. "We wanted to make you something as you were leaving, to remind you of us." Kimiko snapped her head up._

_"Yes, Kimiko, Clay said it would make you feel well again."_

_"You're leaving?" Rai looked at Kimiko. She looked away. She couldn't bear to cry in front of him._

_"My dad, he d-" she choked on her words, tears spilling down her cheeks._

_Raimundo caught on to what had happened and looked at Clay, clueless of what to do. Clay motioned for him to hug her. _

_She felt one of his strong arms wrap around her waist. She immediately relaxed into him her hands rested on his chest. His other hand stroked her hair, as he kissed the top of her head._

_"Kim, you should have told me. I'll come back to Tokyo if you want." _

_She just cried harder. _

_"Shh, Kimi, it's okay."_

_"H-he was the only family I h-had l-l-left." She choked it out into Raimundos chest._

_He let his grip on her waist loosen and the hand he had in her hair lifted her chin so she was facing him._

_He wiped her tears away. "It's okay, you have us and we're your family. You have me." She stared into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. She kissed back but he pulled away when he heard her chopper from the sky. She pulled out of his grip and ran to her room. In a flash, she had her bags and was in the chopper. The boys watched their girl fly away._

_She whispered to herself, "I love you, Rai, and someday, I'll have the guts to tell you, someday, you'll love me back."_

She wondered if he thought about her as much as she thought about him. He wouldn't though, he's got a whole fan club in Rio; he used to gloat to Clay and Omi all the time. The chopper arrived and she hopped in straight away. She was all jittery, jumpier than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs as Clay would say. The helicopter left Japan and she waved goodbye to her beloved Tokyo. It was a shame she had lost contact with all her friends, even the ones in her hometown. She returned to her normal life with a jolt, a year and a half beforehand. Her friends had all grown up and she had too but when they tried to rekindle the friendships they once had. It was different now; all she could see was her old life, shining through them, her old life, with her father. The few hours in her father's old helicopter passed quickly as she thought of her life at the temple and when she was young with her parents. She smiled as she remembered how her parents looked at each other, the love in their eyes. She wondered if Rai would ever look at her that way. But then she remembered how her father was when her mother died, she could see his heartbreak every time he got up in the morning only to realise she was not there. She decided she will never let that happen to anyone she loved again. That's when she saw the hills and mountains she so fondly dreamt of. She missed the beautiful blossom trees she saw every night in her head. The chopper landed and no one appeared. Did they not know she was coming?

"Hello?" She called out; her now sleek voice was hardly recognisable to what it was before.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you looking for someone?" A tall, sturdy man asked her. His blond hair was tumbling over his blue eyes as he took his cowboy hat off as a sign of respect. His accent was evidently Texan.

A wide smile spread across Kimiko's face as she pushed her raven hair out of her eyes. "CLAY!" She squealed, hugging him tightly.

"Kimi? Is that you? Well I'll be darned! We didn't know you were going to be coming back!" He smiled and returned her hug. "RAI, GET OUT HERE, YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHO WE GOT HERE!"

"Clay, I hope you didn't call me out here for no good reason." He saw a short girl with raven black hair that hung in curls over her shoulders, piercing blue eyes that bore into his soul and the most luggage he had ever seen in his life. He stared at this girl, no this woman, who stirred a flame he thought had died over a year ago. He didn't move, he could only gaze at the forbidden beauty standing beside Clay.

All of a sudden Omi tumbled out of the Temple, followed closely by Dojo.

"Is there evil that we must battle?" Omi said, completely ruining the sweetness of the moment that Kimiko and Raimundo were still sharing. Omi then noticed Kimiko. "Have you returned Kimiko? I am so glad; your return could mean that we can defeat evil as a team again. It has been a very long time since we have had a proper leader."

Omi's last comment snapped Rai out of the loving eye contact with his lost love. "I am a proper leader!"

"Without offence buddy, you haven't been on your best form for around a year and a half."

"Anyway, Kimiko, are you really here? Are you really staying?" Rai locked eyes with her again and they walked towards each other, meeting half way.

"Depends if you'll have me, I suppose." She looked directly in his eyes as she spoke.

"What about Tokyo? What about your life there? Your friends aren't going to be okay with you picking up and leaving without a word for a second time."

"Tokyo is amazing but I only tied up loose ends there. I realised home is wherever my family is and I have no family left there but I have my best friends here." She looked up into his emerald eyes that shined back at her.

He wrapped his arms round her slim waist, pulling her into a tight hug; she wrapped his arms round his neck. He secured his grip around her waist, lifted her off the ground and spun her around, her legs flailing in the wind. She giggled softly in his ear. Her hair smelt like fresh cherry-blossom, as it always did when they were growing up. They relaxed into each other.

'God, I missed him, I missed this. How could I ever leave this?' Kimiko thought.

'How could I let her leave? Why didn't I follow her to Tokyo? She needed me. I needed her, god I need her.' Rai thought to himself, a small smirk appeared on his face.

He finally released her and she loosened her grip around his neck. "Well, I better show you to your room." He grabbed the luggage cart and pushed it into the Temple.

"Have I got a different room now?" She looked up at Raimundo, the adoration pouring out of every fibre of her being.

"No, you haven't but my room is now the room next to yours since I swapped with Clay." He avoided eye contact with her. If she found out the real reason he wanted the room next to hers, she might freak.

"Oh, what was wrong with your old room?"

"I preferred the room that was closer to the bathroom." 'Lie,' he thought, 'I wanted to be close to where you used to lie.'

"I remember your morning routine far too well, an hour just showering." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"You weren't much better! You spent an hour on your hair at least!" He teased.

It was almost as if she hadn't left. Finally, the Temple felt like home again. With Kimiko by his side, Raimundo was out of his 18 month flop and begin to get his team back on track. Kimiko left for a long time and there are no hard feelings, so there seems. But is there something Kimiko hasn't told them? She hadn't given a reason of return but is there something a little odd about her?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sadly, I do not own XS but I do own my OC's! **

**R&R guys!**

**Thanks**

**-Anna x**

Kimiko flopped on her bed, she called Frankie. She missed him so much; he was the only friend that welcomed her back into school before she dropped out again. He was an English student that moved to Japan when he was younger, he was blatantly gay if you spoke to him, but he was still closeted.

_"Hey Kimi, darling, how is China?"_

"Frankie, I miss you so much, you must fly out so I can show you the blossom trees!" She squealed at the thought of him coming all the way out here.

_"Kimi-cub, I promise I will visit soon! How is Raimundo? I just winked but then I realised you couldn't see me, oops!"_

"Oh, Franks! You do make me laugh! Hehe, he's good but you know what I'm like, I'm too shy to speak up!"

_"Kimiko, just get it on with him! Those pictures of you two at the beach made me drool over him! Snatch him up before I come to China, or I swear to god, I don't know what I'll do to get him, doll!"_

"Baby, I love you but if you do that, I will use all the fire in my body to destroy you!" Kimiko giggled, her conversations with Frankie made her feel like a totally different person. She wasn't trying to impress anyone anymore. She could just be Kimiko, especially whilst at the Temple.

_"Listen, doll, I have to go, there is like a huge crisis with the prom and the girls need me! Duty calls! You have your duty and I have mine! Remember; be true to yourself and the rest will follow! I love you with my entire heart darling, forever and always! Ciao ciao, love!"_

"I love you too, baby! Forever and always! Ciao ciao, love!" Kimiko pressed the red bar at the bottom of her phone. She sighed, that phone call didn't stop her missing Frankie but it did help her get through her homesickness.

Unfortunately, Raimundo heard everything she said on the phone.

'Who even is Frankie?' Rai was not happy with this other guy.

Raimundo took it upon himself to find out who Frankie was. He pulled Kimiko into his room as he saw her walk past. He hadn't realised she was wearing a short skater skirt and cropped top, accentuating every curve of her body.

"What?!" She was quite surprised he had used such strength when all he had to do was call her.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, catch up and everything. It has been 18 months." He sat on his bed, his legs separated so he didn't squash anything. She stood in front of him, her hand on her him and leaning on one leg. She could easily be a model.

"Um, okay then. What do you want to know?" She shifted a bit. She felt very uncomfortable, like he knew why she came back so suddenly.

"Well, your friends, start with that?" He tried to stay composed, her body was outlined so perfectly by her clothes and he just wanted to jump her there and then.

"I don't have many friends anymore, they all pitied me and I don't like that sort of thing." She was very calm and trying to keep this air about her.

"So how many boys have you had then?" He winked, sending a pink flush across up her chest and across her face and cheeks.

"I, um, I haven't, er, you know, had, um, any." She got very hot and flustered and began hyperventilating slightly.

He smirked. "Are you sure there? You weren't hung up on Omi were you? That boy sure is a womanizer."

She laughed so hard her stomach hurt. "That was actually hilarious; I think I just had a heart attack." She coughed out her last laugh.

"Well, have there been any boys or were you too busy fantasising about me?" He winked at her.

"Sweetie, you've been thinking about me more than I've thought about you."

"Oh hell no, Kimi, and you know it." He teased light heartedly.

"Rai baby, I've changed. I don't get hung up on guys." Her flirty tone was starting to get to him. She put her hands on his mid thigh's and leaned forward so she was not even an inch away from his face. She bit her lip and whispered, "They get hung up on me." She pushed herself up so she was walking away from a now bright red Rai. She hung in the doorway, putting one hand on the sliding door, the other on the door frame and leaning so her hip was out. She turned back and winked. She strutted out, flipping her hair.

Rai sat on his bed, stunned. He knew Kimiko was cheeky but that… That just pushed him onto the edge of crazy, crazy in love, that is.

Master Fung was sitting in the Meditation Chamber when Omi walked calmly into the chamber.

"Omi, you have need of me?" He opened his eyes to see Omi bow.

"Master, Kimiko is back here and there is rumour amongst the older monks that there are two new dragons coming. I ask for you to confirm why Kimiko is back so suddenly and if there are two new dragons coming." Omi was very careful in his words. It was a delicate subject for Omi, he always had problems with communication, which he was only just beginning to realise as he was growing up.

"I believe you should speak to Kimiko about why she has returned. The rumours are true. Anastasia Pavlenko and Taylor-Jane Moxin will be arriving in a month at least. They are the dragons of Light and Dark. I hope I have given you the answers you were looking for, Omi." Master Fung bowed his head.

Omi bowed in respect and walked out. Anastasia Pavlenko and Taylor-Jane Moxin sounded female.

'No, no more Kimiko's.' He thought out loud.

"More me's?" Kimiko appeared behind Omi, confused by the monk's words.

"Kimiko, there are two new dragon's joining in our quest to defeat evil." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I know, Anastasia and Taylor-Jane."

"How did you know? Did you sense it?" He looked very intrigued.

"Master Fung told me when I informed him I was returning here. Anastasia is 15 and from Russia, she's the Dragon of Light. Taylor-Jane is from Louisiana, she's 18 and the Dragon of Dark. Did Master Fung not tell you?"

Omi walked off mumbling about how unfair it was that she found out before he did.

Kimiko had done a lot of research on these girls, she may not be part of the girly clique in Tokyo but she was still picky on who she befriended. These girls were arriving in a month and she would finally have two girls to talk to about Rai, they had to have hands off. Kimi called dibs the day she saw him.

She then heard Rai on the phone.

"Luci, I don't want to know what you think you're doing tonight… Especially if you think it's _that_."

'Who the hell was Luci?!' Kimiko thought, frantically.

"Luci, girl, of course I miss you, look after the guys for me. _LUCI DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT. You repulsive girl! _I am hanging up, this is just too wrong for words. Bye, Luci-lastic. Say hello to everyone for me." She heard him hang up then panicked on what to do.

'What would new Kimiko do? The old one would just panic, but the new Kimiko would go and confront him.' She thought. She called Frankie first though, just in case.

_"What's up, buttercup?" _

"Frankie, Rai was on the phone to this girl called Luci…"

_"She's probably an old friend, Kimi."_

"I don't want to break them up if they're, you know, together."

_"If you don't talk to him, you'll never know baby."_

"Okay, Franks. I'll do it."

_"Good girl, talk soon! See you later, alligator!"_

"In a while, crocodile!"

Kimiko walked to Rai's doorway and slammed the door open.

He looked up from his phone, startled. "Um, you okay, Kimi?"

"Who's Luci?"

"Were you listening to my conversation?!" He pretty much screeched.

"WHO IS LUCI?!" Kimiko shouted at him.

"Luci is short for Luciana, as in Luciana Pedrosa." He blinked at her. "Why do you even care?!"

"YOU GOT MARRIED WHILST I WAS AWAY?!" Much too her confusion, he burst out laughing.

"No, you idiot! She's my 14 year old sister!" He actually started wheezing, he was laughing so hard.

"Oh… That's okay then!" Kimiko was so embarrassed. She had gone about that completely the wrong way.

He raised his eyebrows. "Were you jealous?"

She raised hers higher. "Pfft, no."

"Hmm… well, I could ask you something similar." He said, trying not to sound like he was dying to know.

"You heard my conversation with Frankie…" He had heard it through the thin wall, like she had.

"So who is Frankie?"

"He's my best friend!" She smiled.

"I thought I was your best friend?!"

She raised her eyebrows. "You aren't in the same league as Frankie, love."

"Am I not good enough to match Frankie?" He had a gleam of hurt in his eyes which she noticed.

"Frankie's closeted gay… He came out to me the day I left." She tried to snort back a laugh.

"Oh… That's okay then!" He chimed, mimicking her voice in a falsetto. He had a similar bubbly tone to her, obviously mimicking her well.

"Someone was jealous!" She teased with a wink.

"Yeah, you!"

'She wants to play? I'll play!' He thought to himself.

"If that's what you want to believe, go ahead." Her flirty tone was back and he knew what it did to him.

"You're playing with fire, Kim." He warned her.

"I control fire, Rai baby; I think I can handle playing with it." She winked and walked off.

He watched her hips sway in her short skirt as she walked away.

'What does she want from me?!' He thought.

**A/N: Hope you liked chapter two! Remember to R&R! -Anna x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own XS in anyway, I only own my OC's!**

**R&R, thanks for the really lovely reviews, literally made my day!**

**-Anna x**

Kimiko was so excited; finally there were two more girls she could talk to. Anastasia was only a year and a half younger as she just turned 15 and Taylor-Jane was a bit older but still within the range that Kimiko felt comfortable talking to.

Omi, on the other hand, wasn't so pleased about the new dragons. They were going to get in his way and more squealing is not what he needed around here.

"They're going to help us defeat evil, Omi. Trust me, I know they will." Raimundo frequently tried to convince him that they're going to be useful and not a hindrance. But Omi knew that women were not needed to protect the world, men were there to protect the women. Although, if he said that out loud, Kimiko would get angry and then there would be chargrilled Omi as Raimundo and Clay put it.

Kimiko had offered to send her helicopter to pick them up but Dojo was determined that he would get there quicker, except everyone knew he wouldn't.

Dojo had finally touched the ground when Kimiko came running out, dragging Rai and Clay with her. So far, Omi was nowhere to be seen but that didn't matter to Kimiko. She knew he would only ruin their welcome.

Kimi hugged both girls and squealed. "Hi, I'm Kimiko! This is Raimundo, our team leader, and this is Clay. I'm the Dragon of Fire!" She showed them a little of what she could do without burning them. She then turned round to the boys and glared at them to gesture that they should do the same.

Raimundo shook both their hands. "I'm the Shoku Warrior around here and the Dragon of Wind." He made a light breeze slide across their faces. They smiled.

Clay bowed his head slightly and did the same hat gesture he did to Kimiko when she returned to the Temple. "Howdy, girls, I'm the dragon of Earth." He looked at the ground and two perfect daisies appeared. He picked them and handed one to each girl.

"Hi, I'm Taylor-Jane, lovely to meet y'all." She nodded and smiled, her blonde pigtails bobbed as she did so from under her cowgirl hat. "Oh, and I'm the dragon of Dark." Clay and Raimundo weren't aware of what these Dragon's elements were. This sweet, innocent bubble of a girl can hardly be the dragon of Dark! She closed her eyes and black swirls started to leave her body, they began to consume the warriors. Then, a light shone from a short, solid girl. Dyed black hair surrounded the silhouetted figure as the darkness began to recede from the light and back into Taylor-Jane. The petite blonde sucked back all the darkness and landed to the ground with a thud.

Anastasia tried to introduce herself but, as always, she was overlooked for the prettier, smarter and overall better girl.

"Hi, I'm Anastasia. I'm the girl that just saved you all." She whispered to herself.

"Hello, I am Omi. I'm the dragon of Water." Omi appeared next to the girl.

The rest of the team were all fanning Taylor-Jane and trying to wake her up. Anastasia knew there was something about pretty blondes that made people like the rest of her new team fawn over them.

"Why aren't you attending to Taylor-Jane?" She looked at the boy, he was taller than her but that wasn't hard. He was surprising her with every word he said.

"Why aren't you?" She retorted back a laugh.

"Where are you from?" He looked at her, obviously intrigued by her thick unknown accent.

"Moscow, Russia. Do you not like my accent?" Her accent grew thicker as she grew annoyed.

"I was more interested. I am 15 years of age, so are you. We can be friends; you are the only one here that is my age."

Her eyes widened. "I don't have friends, Omi." She was flat in her words.

"You have one now, Anastasia." He beamed at her. "May I take your bags and show you to your room?"

"Um, okay, only if you don't touch anything." She was a bit confused by the way he spoke but he amused her. She decided she'd consider his offer of friendship.

He grabbed her bags. "This way, Anastasia." He smiled at her and walked beside her, asking about her life and family back in Russia.

Rai, Clay and Kimi stopped fussing about Taylor-Jane and watched Omi talking and laughing with a girl. An actual girl was talking to Omi! There was obviously something different about this girl, considering he didn't even talk to Kimiko unless he had to.

Taylor-Jane opened her eyes and saw blond hair sticking out in tufts under a cowboy hat. It reminded her of home and the southern manners. She closed her eyes and remembered her home.

Clay noticed her stir slightly. "I'm going to go and drop her in her room so she can sleep off her faint." He pulled her bag on his shoulder and carried her like a bride. Her body tensed when he picked her up, she slid her arms round his neck and fiddled with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He put her bag at the foot of her bed and tried to lay her on her new bed but she mumbled when he tried to remove her hands from his neck.

"Don't go, please, stay with me for a bit."

"Miss Taylor-Jane, I do not feel that would be appropriate. You're a beautiful young woman and my momma raised me to have those southern manners."

"Mr Clay, may I remind you that southern manners usually follow the young lady's request and my request is that you stay with me a while." Her southern twang reminded Clay of home; she brought out the Texan in him.

"Okay, ma'am, I'll go and grab a chair to sit next to you whilst you fall asleep." He stood up to get the chair in the corner of her room.

"Clay, come and lie with me a while, I just want to feel a bit safer here. I have not been using my dragon element very much so I scared myself when I passed out."

He went pale. He had never shared a bed with a girl, even just for sleeping.

"I don't mean it like that; I am a born and raised southern country belle. You're the closest thing I've got to home. I've never left home for very long before…" She went quiet, thinking of her sister and brother.

Clay sat on the other side of the bed. He pulled off his cowboy boots and put his hat by his shoes. She lay with her back to Clay, silently missing her family; thinking about the Southern Belle Beauty Pageant her sister would win and celebrate, without her. Her brother wanted to come to the Temple with her; he wanted to protect her from the Heylin, from the whole thing but mainly from herself. Tears rolled over her peachy cheeks.

"Tell me about them, I know you are thinking about them. You tell me about your family and I'll tell you about mine." His accent twanged on the last words, surprising him slightly.

She rolled over and told him all about her brother and sister, about the pageant and most importantly about the boys back home.

"None of them know how to court a girl, nowadays. Traditional southern gals, like me, don't just date anyone, we need to be courted but I'm sure you know that." She smiled, watching the pink blush coat his cheeks. "Now, tell me about your family. I'm sure they're more interesting than my family."

"Well, I have my momma, my dad and my sister Jesse. You probably know of Jesse. She's Jesse Bailey, leader of the Black Vipers. She often rides through southern states."

"Oh, we know all about the Black Vipers! They ruined my Southern Belle Beauty Pageant two years ago!" She was practically wailing. He laughed.

"Jesse didn't get a chance in a pageant. We didn't hold a pageant until a year after she joined the Vipers. These pageants seem mighty important to you."

"Pageants are a tradition! My family always win pageants! I won mine last year and my sister will take my crown this year."

He nodded; he understood tradition, his family had a few themselves.

Taylor lifted her hand and cupped his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. He put his hand on her slim waist. She covered her hand over his and pulled his body closer to his. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for this. Good night." She turned round and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: so I know there was little RaiKim in there but I've finally introduced two OC's!**

**R&R! **

**-Anna x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hi guys, thank you so much for the reviews, I had a feeling someone would like Taylor and Clay! I just want to say, this chapter is coming out earlier than I planned because I'm ill so I'm home all day so you may get two or three chapters today! *Yay!***

**Anyway, this isn't too much of a filler, like the last one. Introducing another few characters from the show, if you don't like the pairings in this, I am sorry but I absolutely adore this pairing!**

**So on with the show! R&R, the reviews really are lovely to read, I woke up to two more this morning and really cheered me up from being ill!**

**-Anna x**

Anastasia had been inseparable from Omi for months after that. She was starting to wonder if his offer of friendship was still available to formally accept. She then realised she'd been looking at him for a few minutes.

"Stasia, you're staring at me. Were you deep in thought?" He'd developed the nickname 'Stasia' for her.

"Sorry, Omi, I didn't realise I was even staring! I must have been thinking really hard." He smiled; she had begun to warm to him but he didn't know what that fluttering feeling was.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I have decided we can be real friends."

He was about to reply when Raimundo and Kimiko came in arguing to the dining room.  
"Rai, I told you I didn't want you using my body scrub!" She was practically shouting.

"Kim, I didn't want you using my Lynx but you did anyway!" He replied, angrily.

The squabble went on over breakfast.

"You can't even make cereal correctly!" Rai was poured milk then cereal into his bowl. Kimiko had milk blown over here when she was poured it over her cereal for her comment.

"At least I don't spill milk all over me when I'm pouring it." He gave a sarcastic smile and got up to make toast.

Kimiko set it on fire and smiled bitterly. "At least I don't set toast on fire."

They stormed out the dining room and continued the fight outside their rooms.

"You're so irritating!"

"I can't stand you!" She fired back, hurt by his previous comment.

"I HATE YOU." They shouted at each other and stormed into their rooms. They leaned against their doors and slid down them. Rai thought through what happened whereas Kimiko just cried instead. What had their friendship become?

Clay and Taylor looked at each other then looked at Omi and Anastasia.

"We need to go and talk to her." Taylor looked at Anastasia pointedly.

"I think the word I'm looking for is no." Anastasia rolled her eyes at her; no way would she help someone else.

"Ana, I'm serious; we're going to talk to her." Taylor dragged Ana away from her food. They stood outside Kimiko's door; they could hear her crying on the other side of the door.

"Kimi, I can hear you on the other side of the door." Taylor called.

"Go away; I don't want to talk to you."

The girls walked away, only to hear her call Frankie. They decided to leave her to it. They walked to Rai's room and stood outside.  
"Rai, come out and speak to her."

"No, it's not my problem she's mental." He was still angry.

"Do not call her mental, Rai. You know she can hear you; she's also got a temper and so do we, if you insult people we care about. So I suggest you open the door, sweet cheeks." Ana growled through the door, she knew Rai's weakness.

She knew he would open the door and he did. "Is she upset?" He looked warn out.

"She's on the phone to Frankie, crying, for the ninth time in the past three days." The girls said in unison.

He looked at the floor. Shoving past them, he stood by her door and knocked.

"Who's there?" Her voice wavered as she spoke.

"It's me, Kimi-Cub. Let me in, we'll talk about this." His voice was soft so she opened the door and nodded him in.

The girls high fived, they had succeeded in that hard task although they were sure they'd be fighting again the next day.

Wuya watched the girls celebrate their minor victory.

'This will be your last victory, Xiaolin. And that's a promise.'

Wuya laughed lightly and then vanished before they saw her.

Katnappe was thinking of Jack and his genius. Ashley was getting a bit into Jack, maybe a little too much. Jack was cocky but not too cocky and he kissed her lightly rather than roughly like Chase had.

"Kat, how are you today?" Jack walked down from his room; she was the best thing that had happened to him since becoming a boy genius.

"Jack, I don't want to talk today." She growled quietly into his ear.

He pulled back and pressed his lips to hers gently. "I'm working today."

She hated the fact she was just supposed to let him spy on the monks when she knew, deep, deep, deep down that he needed closure, just as much as she did. Ashley did not want to fight anymore, Ashley was growing up but Katnappe had gotten her too deep.

'I want a normal life again, I want to grow up. Maybe even get married.' She smiled at the thoughts of her and Jack getting married. She continued to fight with herself all day.

Omi and Stasia spent the afternoon training for hand to hand combat. He was slightly ahead of her for each attack.

"Wudai Sun Light." She shouted; pushing her arms forwards. The she felt a warmth fill her and surround her but she also saw Omi's light go out. She ended it as soon as he got weakened.

"Stasia, you're so beautiful when you use your powers." She blushed at his words.

She sat opposite on the meadow, talking to him. All of a sudden, without thinking, she leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly against his cheek and ran off. She was not seen for the rest of the week. Omi had felt abandonment from his parents, Kimiko and now his best friend. Omi now knew how Raimundo felt when Kimiko left the temple without telling him herself.

Clay was spending every night comforting Taylor-Jane. They would talk about home and places they've been, favourite films and favourite books. The two kept a business relationship during the day but were best friends at night. Omi was too busy waiting for his Anastasia to return to the temple to notice Clay or Taylor sneaking into the others room. Raimundo and Kimiko noticed there was something up but were too busy fighting to actually say something.

Jack returned home to an empty lair. He didn't see the note in the kitchen area and assumed Kat had run off with someone better, probably Chase. Jack despised Chase because of the pain Kat had suffered because of him. Then Jack remembered when he and Kat had finally gotten together.

_Katnappe was talking to Jack in Chase's lair, waiting for Chase to return from an inevitable fight. The Xiaolin warriors were too strong for him and they knew it but he would continue to fight for the rest of eternity. Katnappe knew she was in for a rough night with Chase; he was always rough when he was angry._

_Chase stormed into his lair, catching Katnappe's gaze. Jack saw the light in her eyes go out when he was around. He hated how he could hurt her like that and the bruises Kat would get when he was in a mood like this. It hurt to see her like this. She began to walk to Chase so he could bruise her arms, her legs and her back again. He panicked; he could not let Chase hurt his only friend. _

_"Walk away with me now, say we're going to spy on the monks and then we'll never come back, I'll take you away from this, I promise." He whispered in her ear._

_"Chase, we have decided to spy on the monks, so you can attack their weaknesses next time. But only if that's okay." The pleading in her eyes was evident._

_"Go ahead, Katnappe. I don't care what you do." He said, uncaring as always._

_They hurried out and grabbed the few things she owned, packed them in a small bag and fled his lair never having to return to Chase or his bed or a raised hand. They ran to where Jack resided. The first few nights were fine, they shared a double bed but they'd stay up all night talking about anything. Nothing funny would be going on, just two friends. Kat got up early and made him a fry up on the Sunday, having finally settled in since running on Wednesday. He smelt bacon and wandered into the kitchen to see Kat in one of his dress shirts and tracksuit bottoms. He realised how beautiful she looked in the morning, even without makeup and wild hair. _

_"Are you actually cooking for me?" He was surprised; he thought she couldn't cook since he had to come home with Chinese or Pizza every night since he couldn't cook._

_"Well, I'm a very good cook and I really love staying with you. I thought I could do something each day to tell you how thankful I am." She didn't turn round, just focused on the eggs, bacon and mushrooms she was cooking._

_He remembered on the Thursday she had laid his clothes out for him so he could take it easy when getting ready. On Friday she made him something to eat for when he was out and on Saturday, she tidied the whole place. He was surprised she managed to get it done. She had one cat with her and it was a little white Persian that was always around her. It reminded him of her hugely. She had offered to get rid of it but he took one look at it and fell in love with it. They named her 'Sweetie' together._

_"I didn't know you could cook, Kat." _

_She turned around and smiled. "There are a lot of surprises up ahead then." She turned the cooker ring off, took the frying pan off the heat and walked over to Jack. She put her arms round his neck and before he could even say anything, her lips were on his. The kiss was slow and gentle. He wrapped his arms round her waist gently, knowing too much pressure could hurt her with those bruises. He kissed back. They pulled away but stayed in the sweet embrace of the others arms. _

Since that moment, they'd been together. They'd been in love, so he thought. He threw a glass at the wall, scared she was gone forever. He sank down against the kitchen counter when the sweet little cat called Sweetie came and jumped onto his lap and stopped the pain, just for a little while but long enough for him to black out from anger.

**A/N: Okay, so I know some people probably won't like this chapter but I absolutely loved writing it. Finally introduced some villains! Let the real plot begin! Although, I do love to write fluff... Let the real plot, with some extra fluff, begin! R&R!**

**-Anna x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm about to start writing chapter six, hoping to upload three/four chapters today, if I work hard and fast! And if anyone didn't like the end of Chapter four, I had to leave it like that because it connects to this chapter. I'm really starting to get into this story so my updates with either be really quick in between or really long time due to how long it takes me to write. This chapter was really hard to write so I understand if you don't like it as much! Anyway R&R, the reviews are seriously lovely to read for me!**

**-Anna x**

Kimiko needed to go somewhere that everywhere made sense. The garden was looking perfect, just like last time she went and spent time alone there. She had to think about what she was doing with Raimundo, Anastasia had returned from going AWOL but she was avoiding Omi, Taylor and Clay were clearly up to something and to top it all off, Master Fung wasn't training them; he had locked himself in his private chamber or he was in the Meditation room but they never knew which one he was in. Kimiko was losing the only family she had left; her best friends and new friends were all isolating themselves with their secrets and the only people who wouldn't do that was Frankie, who was in Tokyo, and her dad, who was dead.

"Cheer up, kid. It will get better, I promise." Dojo appeared over her shoulder, obviously thinking what she was thinking.

"But Dojo, how can it get better when I don't know what's wrong!" She was so upset she thought she was going to cry but she knew she couldn't.

"Okay, well Master Fung is trying to figure out where to go next with the new additions, so you can't help that. Omi is lovesick and Anastasia is confused about her feelings. Taylor and Clay are blatantly homesick! Clay hasn't seen his family since before you left and all of a sudden Taylor-Jane turns up and she's like a little slice of home! They're making each other feel better, duh girl!" Dojo was making sense for once. Kimiko was wondering what the world was coming to when she realised he hadn't mentioned Rai.

"What about Rai though?" She was worried about the answer for this; their friendship could be ruined if she didn't sort it out soon.

"If you can't figure it out, then I certainly can't tell you!" He snorted back a laugh and disappeared off.

'What does he mean if I can't figure it out?' She pondered this for an hour or two.

Kimiko heard the click of heels behind her. "Taylor, I need to think. Can I talk to you later?"

"Um, I'm not Taylor, I'm Ashley." Kimiko's head whipped round; that voice was Katnappe's undoubtedly. Kimiko stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"Katnappe, you haven't been around for ages. What suddenly interests you here?!" Kimiko was ready to pounce.

"Please, I'm not Katnappe anymore. I'm Ashley again now. I've not done any evil for two years now." 'No evil since I went home with Jack.' She added silently.

"Then why have you come back here at all if you aren't trying to steal out Wu?" Kimiko wasn't sure what Katnappe- Ashley- wanted.

"I wanted to warn you. Chase was planning to split you all up and take you on one at a time but then the new dragons showed up. He wants to break up the dragons." She sounded urgent in her words.

"What do you mean 'break us up'?" Kim was unsure whether to believe her.

"Have you been fighting a lot recently? Or have you been, oh I don't know, avoiding each other or keeping secrets? Chase is trying to keep you all preoccupied, trying to isolate you, so when it comes to picking you off, the team won't try to fight him because the team will be divided."

This caught Kimiko's attention. "How do I stop him?" The pleading in her eyes proved to Ashley that it had already begun.

"Don't hurt Jack and I promise I will help you?"

"If Jack gets in the way, I can't promise anything." Kimiko bit her lip.

"I can't help you. If you pose a threat to Jack, then I can't risk it." Ashley began to walk away.

"Why do you care about Jack anyway?!"

Ashley turned back and smiled. "Jack is like my equivalent of what Raimundo is to you. I love him."

There was not point of Kimiko arguing with Ashley about her feelings for Rai, girls just knew these things. "Okay, well I will promise to keep Jack safe."

Ashley beamed with joy. "I want to talk to the whole of your team about what to do. Can you arrange that?"  
"Of course, just come into the Temple and I'll round them up."

They walked into the Temple. "The dining room is at the end of the hall, sit in there and I'll sort it out."

She watched Ashley walk down the hall and Dojo appeared on her shoulder again.

"You better know what you're doing, fire girl. She was seriously dangerous at one point."

"Shut up Dojo, I know exactly what I'm doing. Now help me get the gong."

They grabbed the gong from the cupboard and smashed it. The rest of the team all came out of their rooms.

"Team meeting, dining hall, now."

Everyone started to mumble and groan, especially Rai.

She narrowed her eyes on his dressing gown. He wasn't planning on getting up today by the looks of things. A small fire begun to blaze on his robe.

"TEAM MEETING IN THE DINING HALL NOW, GUYS!" He shouted.

Kimi smiled and ended the fire with a giggle, skipping to the dining hall.

They all filed into the dining hall to see Katnappe sitting there. Taylor and Ana weren't too fussed; they had no idea who she was.

"Guys, this is Ashley. She has news on the Heylin's latest plan." Kimiko announced.

Rai came up behind Kim. "Kimiko Tohomiko, have you lost your mind?!" He hissed in her ear.

She just pushed his face away from her ear and smiled sweetly.

Kimiko explained what Ashley had told her.

"So you warned us now and what do you want in return?" Rai really wasn't pleased she was here.

"Jack doesn't get hurt." Kimiko and Ashley said in unison, looking at each other and laughing once they realised they said the same thing.

Clay and Rai looked at each other; clearly shocked by the fact these two girls looked like they had been life-long friends if you didn't know their history.

"I also have a plan to stop you from defeat." They all looked at her.

"And that would be…?" The girls all asked, more intrigued by the fact she cares so much.

"You have to all sit down and talk your problems out."

The team all looked at each other. There were a few whispers and murmurs that questioned whether they should do it.

"What exactly has Kimi told you?" Taylor and Clay were on the same wavelength by the fact they spoke together.

"Tex and Southern Belle are up to something, dark haired girl- sorry I forgot your name- is avoiding Omi and after she ran away for about five days. Omi was completely off his game whilst she wasn't around. Master Fung has pretty much abandoned you all to train on your own since he doesn't know what to do with your training now the two new dragons have arrived; oh, and that her and Raimundo are arguing constantly." The last phrase sounded like an afterthought but it still shocked everyone that she knew more than everyone else did. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"We aren't up to, er, anything. We, er, aren't, um…" Clay and Taylor went red and babbled.

Anastasia turned to Omi. "You were off your game?" Her eyes were wild.

"You ran away." He said flatly.

"You had no right to talk to her about our private business!" Rai shouted.

"All we've done is fight, it's hardly private! The whole of China probably knows we've been fighting with your shouting!"

The fights continued and Dojo brought in the gong. Ashley and Dojo hit the gong simultaneously.

"Shut up!" Dojo shouted. They were all about to argue with him. "You are all going to sit down and shut up. I have had enough! Master Fung put me in charge to look after you all whilst he meditated and all you have done is fight. How can you fight evil when you're all fighting each other?!"

"That's exactly what Chase's plan is. You need to sit down, as a team, and talk your problems out. I don't actually care what your problems are but if you can't sort them out, then you're all going to get defeated, okay?"

They all nodded and sat down at a table.

"Okay, kids, who wants to start?" Dojo asked.

**A/N: so slightly shorter chapter but I'll try and make the next chapter longer!**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I still don't own XS, although that would be pretty cool. That applies for all my chapters. So, yeah keep the reviews coming, they sure are lovely. This chapter is a filler chapter with, hopefully, some important things in. I'm introducing two characters which I hold close to my heart so just a heads up! They're OC's and they're from the book I'm writing that's not a fanfic but just because I love them, they're in everything I've ever written. Hope you like this chapter! A bit about Ashley's past comes to light and stuff so you know. Do not hate on my female OC that I'm introducing in this chapter, she isn't as bad as she seems in this chapter. She seems so much worse than she is, I promise! Enjoy!**

**R&R -Anna x**

No one wanted to start. It was worse than trying the League of Nations trying to get disarmament in the 20's and 30's; everyone wanted it but no one wanted to be the first.

Everyone just sat there avoiding eye contact with everyone. There had been some tension between the girls as well, just no one mentioned it. There was silence between the group, until Ashley got her phone out and dialled a number.

"What are you doing?" Dojo asked.

"I'm calling my cousin, she can help us out." Everyone just kind of stared.

"Hey cuz, I need your help." Ashley put the call on loud speaker.

_"Ash, love, is it important? If so, I'm on my way but if it's not, I swear to Lord Sandra, Queen of the Potatoes, I will send Zach over there to kill you!" _A seriously English accent shone through the phone.

"T-C, get your butt out of Midville and on a plane right now to China, it is urgent!" Ashley laughed.

_"Jesus, Ashley, you sound serious and you've lost your accent! Not ashamed of where you come from now are we?"_

"If she wants, I can send my helicopter to get her. She'll be here in about three hours if you let me text Haruto to go and collect her." Kimiko offered.

_"Did I hear helicopter? Can I bring Zach?" _  
"Kimiko is sending a helicopter to collect you. The helicopter will be there in an hour and a half." Kimiko got to texting. "Oh and pack a bag, Twila, I know you'll forget otherwise!"

_"ZACHY, WE'RE GOING TO CHINA, PACK A BAG FOR YOU AND ONE FOR ME. WE HAVE AN HOUR AND A HALF TILL THE HELICOPTER GETS HERE."_

**_"I'VE NEVER BEEN IN A HELICOPTER BEFORE! THAT IS SO COOL!"_**

The team could hear another English accent but the voice was male, presumably Zach.

_"Shut up, Zach, I'm on the phone! Sorry, Zach is a bit excited. How's Jack? Will I finally get to meet the love of your life?"_

Ashley flushed red as Rai, Clay and Omi all looked up at her. Rai raised his eyebrows and Ashley avoided his look. Kimiko hit him in the ribs.

"Twila-Cassidy, you know you're on loud speaker and I hadn't told my new friends about Jack yet."

_"You have friends?! I joke, I joke. I can't wait to meet them all then. Sorry for telling them. Okay, well listen Ash, I know you've never taken this advice but keep out of trouble okay? We've both got the trouble gene and I don't want another lecture at my birthday dinner for flying out to see you. You know how my parents and your parent are! They absolutely hate the fact that we're friends considering all the trouble you get in. I'll see if my brothers want to come but you know what they're like, probably just me and Zachy. Bye Ashy-baby. Love you and see you in a few hours!"_

"Love you too, T-C. See you soon!" And she hung up.

Everyone just stared at Ashley.

"You're… British?" Raimundo just stared.

"English actually and I very much miss it. But I don't miss my family at all, except for Twila." She didn't want to talk about her life before 'Katnappe' and China happened. She didn't really want to talk about her life before she ran away with Jack. She was trying to clean up her act and was actually staying out of trouble for once.

Kimiko ran up and hugged her ex enemy. "I am so sorry for everything we put you through, we had no idea it was so tough on you! If you ever want to talk, I'm always here." She grabbed Ashley's phone and inputted her number.

"I'm fine! Jesus Christ, it's not that big of a deal!" To her, everyone was overreacting as everyone always does.

"Who is Lord Sandra and why is she Queen of the Potatoes?" Omi was really puzzling over it.

"Oh dear Lord Sandra. Lord Sandra is Twila. When my parents didn't want to parent, they would send me for a sleepover at Twila's house, since she lives just down the road from us. And we used to play games but she always used to refer to herself as Lord Sandra. Then she started to get ill a lot. She sometimes couldn't get out of bed because she was in pain so when her dad would shout up to her, she'd reply that she was a potato. But then when she did that when I was round once, I called her a special potato and she became Queen of the Potatoes. This then created Lord Sandra, Queen of the Potatoes." They all stared at her. She actually was the normal one in the family.

The hours passed quickly and a short girl with wild blonde curls hanging over her shoulders came bustling into the dining room.

"T-C!" Ashley squealed.

"ASHY!" Twila squealed, hugging her older cousin.

Zach appeared in the doorway carrying all the bags.

"Well, hasn't little Zachy grown up." Last time Ashley saw Zach, he was short and skinny. The man that stood in the doorway was at least six foot and his muscles bulged under his t-shirt.

The girl's jaws dropped. "Well hello there handsome, I'm Miss Taylor-Jane Moxin from Louisiana. And who might you be?" Taylor stood up and clung to the very handsome muscle standing in the doorway.

"I'm Twila-Cassidy Jennings and this is my boyfriend, Zach, 'Miss Taylor-Jane Moxin'." Twila imitated Taylor's name in her southern twang and gave a sickly sweet smile insinuating she sat down and shut up. Taylor turned to sit down next to Clay, who had his eyebrows raised, and Ana, who was snorting down a laugh.

"Now, Ashley, why are we here?"

Ashley explained everything. "And so Dojo and I," she pointed to the lizard on top of the gong, "need your help to get them talking. And I know how good you are at making people… _talk_, amongst other things." Ashley winked at Zach who gave her a blank stare.

Twila and Ashley smirked. They really were two halves of the same whole.  
"So who wants to start? If you say it willingly, I won't use any of my… _special powers_, so to speak." Twila looked at the sorry looking lot.

'She called me all the way to China for _this_?'

"We won't talk to you because we don't know you." Anastasia said, bluntly.

"Right well, I'm Twila-Cassidy Jennings. I'm sixteen years old and I live in Midville, England. I love cats and I'm pretty weird. I don't do girls; all my friends are boys really. I love Star Wars, Lord of the Rings and anything musical. I'm gonna be a stage actress and I love food. I dance a lot and I love to sing. I've been with Zachy for two years now and we're deeply in love. We plan to start a cat family because I'm scared of children. I'm the cat to Zach's panda and he's the panda to my cat." He laughed at her last statement. She looked at him fondly as he leant down and pecked her on the lips. "Any questions?" No one asked any so she continued. "State your names, age and which country you're from. One interesting fact would be nice too but if it's not interesting, I don't care." Twila was clearly one of those girls who doesn't mess around. She was blunt and straight to the point and it was one of the reasons Zach loved her.

"I'm Kimiko, I turned sixteen about three months ago. I come from Tokyo, Japan and I love shopping!" Kimiko chimed.

"We'll get along great then, you can shop for me since I hate it!" Twila smiled at her. "What about you?" She turned to Rai.

"I'm Rai, I'm seventeen from Rio in Brazil and I have a fan club of girls back home." He gave his cheeky smile, hearing Kimiko huff.

"Cool, mate. We'll get along fine, Twila and her friends were my fan club a few years ago." Zach winked at Twila but she just glared back.

"I'm Clay Bailey. I am nineteen years old from Texas and if I wasn't here I would be working on my parents' ranch back home."

They all nodded and approved.

"I'm Taylor-Jane Moxin. I am 18 years of age and I was a cheerleader back home as well as Miss Teen Louisiana last year." Taylor beamed at them.

"I said something interesting." Twila said flatly.

"Twila is a cheerleader at home too." Ashley told Taylor. Twila shot her a look.

"You cheer for my rugby team, T-J." Zach shot her a disapproving look.

"Sorry, I'll try to be nicer." She said.

"I'm Anastasia Pavlenko, I'm fifteen from Russia and I don't really do much."

"She's my new best friend." Twila stated to Zach.

"Oh dear god, Ashley and Twila was enough. Now Anastasia doesn't do much either. God save us all." Zach teased.

"I'm Omi, I'm fifteen and I am from here. There isn't a fact about me that isn't interesting." He said.

The rest of his team and Ashley sighed.

"Is he always like this?" Twila and Zach asked in unison.

"Sadly, yes." Kimiko gave a sorry look.

"So I already figured out what's wrong with you all." Twila stated.

"It's not your place to say, T-J." Zach gave her a warning look.  
"I know, but I'm just saying, if they don't tell them; it will sound so much worse coming from me."

Everyone looked worried.

"Ashley, you need to be sitting down too. You haven't been too honest either." Ashley sat down next to Kimiko and gave her cousin a questioning look. "So, this is how it's going to work. Little lizard dragon thing, Zach and I are going to make you all spill your problems to the rest of the group. This will involve one on one time with each of us and then we will present you to the group."

There were questioning looks and a few mumbles against whether this would work.

"Oh trust me, it works. In my infant and junior school, if you had a problem with someone or a group of people this is what the teachers would do. Unfortunately, this takes a while so we will aim to get through one to two people slash problems a day. So then we'll leave Ashley's problem till last because there needs to be some cuz on cuz discussion on this type of problem."

Everyone agreed begrudgingly to this.

"So, shall we start with Princess and Tennis ball over there?" She gestured to Anastasia and Omi.

"Um, I do not wish to go first." Anastasia said.  
"I do not feel I have a problem." Omi stated

"Well, I came all the way from England, Tennis ball; I wouldn't do that if you didn't have a problem so how you feel over this is irrelevant. Princess, you two are going first. I wasn't asking a real question; it was rhetorical. Who wants one on one time first?"

"Is she always this mean?" Rai and Kimi asked in sync.

Ashley didn't know, having been away for so long. She looked at Zach.

"She's not mean, she's blunt but she's being particularly blunt because she gets very travelsick. She gets grumpy when she's travelsick. And she gets nosebleeds in planes and aircrafts in general. She had several on the way here. Luckily, she knows what to do but she gets very self-conscious when something goes wrong like that so she becomes harsher on people around her. You learn to love it. I did." He looked fondly at his love.

Kimiko recognised that look. It was the one that her father used to give her mother. She smiled weakly.

They then turned to see Anastasia being dragged out for one on one with Twila, God help her.

Wuya began to laugh. She had bared witness to all of this. She could finally get Jack back on her team. She needed a partner to help her get to her human form once more and she finally knew how to do it. She would find out Ashley's secret and use it to get Jack back. She would only have to wait for a few days then she could have her partner in crime back and even better, her human form.

**A/N: Okay so what did you think? I quite like the ending of this chapter. This is my longest chapter yet. I seriously enjoyed writing this.**

**I love Zach and Twila, okay? I just had to include them! They're pretty cute together, I'll reveal their backstory a bit too, it links with Ashley's story. So I'm going to get writing on Chapter Seven! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I do!**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter, I own nothing in these apart from my OC's and stuff. So last chapter was pretty long. I hope you all like this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Twila and Zach do have important roles if anyone wonders why I included them. They're there to get everyone to talk about things they don't want to talk about. And if I do write a sequel(s) then they will return to do that if needed. They're the outsiders that can give perspective. Yeah, I also want to say that there are a few adult themes but only implied. Nothing M rated. Yeah so, hopefully will upload chapter eight tonight and stuff. If you finish this chapter, then there is an authors note explaining a few things, okay? Also sorry for the amount of ZachxTwila in this chapter. It wasn't supposed to be that much! The end ight make up for it though!**

**R&R -Anna x**

"Would you prefer to speak to first me, Dojo or Zach?" Twila said.

"Well, you since you told us everything about you. I trust you more, I suppose."

Twila beamed at her and texted Zach that Anastasia wanted her help first. "So, Princess, would you like to tell me why I'm here or should I guess why you need my help?" Twila had her laptop all set up Kimiko's room. Twila had chosen that one as it had the most plugs apart for the dining room. She needed to set up all her tech equipment to see if it worked, for her finale at the end of the week. She had three computer touch screens, a laptop, projector and screen with remote control plus cables and about four different types of keyboards and mouse. She also had an android phone and her own Wi-Fi box. She really was a techy kind of girl.

"I kissed Omi, panicked and ran off." Anastasia said quietly. Twila began to type this down on her laptop, recording the conversation on her phone whilst she typed and asked questions.

"Ah, I've been there before. I also heard you went off the radar for a while. Where did you go if you don't mind me asking?"

Twila was a lot more down to earth in a confined space and when she's only with one person. Anastasia was good at reading people. Twila was an open book; she loved her cousin more than anyone in her family, she obviously had trouble with friends and girls and is extremely loyal. That was evident from the fact she left England as soon as Ashley called her. Twila seemed like a good friend to have and it was lovely to see that someone could be that crazy for someone.

"I went to the woods, they remind me of when I was a little girl and we used to go play in the woods with my father. I called my parents, my mother picked up. There wasn't much conversation."

"Okay then. There has to be more to it than you kissed him and ran off." T-J knew what it was but she couldn't exactly say it because Princess had to say it herself so it becomes real to her.

"I don't know. That was it really, Blondie." Anastasia didn't know what Blondie thought she was going to achieve.

"Blondie? I like it. Ben, my other best friend, and Zach call me it sometimes. So how did the kiss make you feel?"

"Confused."

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know."

Twila felt like she was having a conversation with a brick wall.

'A brick wall would have more pleasant conversation actually.' She thought to herself.

"Okay, do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know."

"Cut the monosyllabic bull. If you want to find out if you do, here's my suggestion. You let Dojo, Zach and I help you out. We'll set up a date and everything."

"Sorry. And I've never been on a date. How do I know how to act on a date?"

Twila actually felt her heart skip. "Dojo, Zach and I shall give you a crash course on dates tomorrow, okay?"

"That sounds fine."

"Okay, Princess. Get Zach and Dojo for me and return to the dining room. Say nothing about what we just talked about and make sure the rest of them leave that room. I'm going to create a slideshow and animation to get across what we just said. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Sounds good, Blondie. Spasibo!" Anastasia beamed at a very confused Twila. "It means thank you in Russian."

Twila nodded and smiled. And Anastasia returned down the hall to collect Dojo and Zach.

The three of them worked solidly on different aspects of the work. Dojo was sent on multiple iced coffee runs. After two hours, they had finally finished.

"Time for food now and then we shall present this."

Twila looked at Zach. He pretended not to notice.

"So, does everybody know what they're saying?" Zach asked.

Dojo and Twila nodded. Twila looked at Dojo. "No going off the script, okay?"

"Not even a little bit?" He pleaded.

"Not if you want to keep you head, love." She smiled sweetly. Zach chuckled and hugged her into him. The three of them walked to the dining hall. No one was eating.  
"We wanted you to eat with all of us on your first night." Ashley smiled at the couple.

Twila's smile faded. "Thank you, Ashley, that's very sweet of you all." Zach replied for Twila.

Twila sat down and looked at the food. She didn't eat meals very often. She more kind of chewed gum and drank coffee 24/7. She had for about five years. She sat in front of her food. Zach began to eat.

Taylor shot them a look of disapproval. Twila laughed.

"We need to say grace. You may eat once Amen is said." They all kind of shuffled to put their hands together, Twila and Zach gave each other a look suggesting mischief. "Dear Lord-" Taylor began

"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD WE EAT, AMEN." Zach and Twila said loudly in unison. Ashley nearly fell off her seat from laughing. She had forgotten the traditional school prayer everyone was forced to say in their infant school back home. Taylor had never looked more shocked. She dismissed them and everyone said amen and dug into their food. Twila took a few bites but mainly played with her food. She then dismissed herself from the conversation to set up the projector, computer screens, remote, Wi-Fi, cables and projection screen. She sat and waited for everyone to finish their food. She found it easier to set up enough technology for an entire university than it was to travel.

"Everyone, can you please gather round but **do not** sit too close to the projector or it will heat up too much and catch on fire."

Everyone watched the animation of what happened between Anastasia and Omi. Anastasia was portrayed in the animation with a crown on her head to show it was her. Dojo held up signs to 'awh' and 'boo' in appropriate places. The slideshow then gave a detailed analysis of what Anastasia had said to Twila. Then there was the solution and everything shown on another animation.

Zach then turned the lights on.

"So, anyone have any questions on that?" Twila asked.

"Yeah, I do. How the hell did you get so good at technical stuff?!" Rai seemed quite impressed.

Twila blushed. "I'm really not that good. It's quite easy really. Just some coding and stuff, really."

"Twila, you're amazing at tech, you know you are. Just look at all the things you achieve by creating things. You are so reliant on your technology because you organise it. You spend more time creating animations of us and taking pictures of us than you do with your own family now!"

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"No, I love you. I love the fact you have a whole wall of pictures that are just you and me. I love how you have a scrapbook of you and our group and then another one of Ashley. I adore your blogs because you have dedicated one solely to me and you, one to the boys, one to the girls, one to our group and then one to Ashley. I know that you're going to start one about our time here as well, because that is who you are. And I love that about you."

Everyone was stunned at what he had just said. Twila just blinked and ran out.

"What did I say?" Zach just looked bewildered.

"That was just…" Kimiko couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Dude, you just told a girl that she was perfect without using the word." Rai was just as stunned.

"You should be more like that." Kimiko muttered under her breath.

Twila reappeared. "Sorry I needed some air. Tomorrow is going to be a day for Omi and Princess. The next day, I have a feeling it will reveal itself on who's next." Twila smiled. "Now go and get some sleep, especially Princess and Omi. You two have a huge day ahead of you. I will pin your schedules on your doors for when you wake up." Everyone nodded but no one moved.

"What I think she's trying to say is go to sleep." Dojo said.

"Ah, hmm, yeah, okay." The group of seven problem holders said didn't take the hint.

"She means go to your rooms as in use your legs and walk, kids."

"OH!" They all finally moved.

Kimiko and Rai showed Ashley, Twila and Zach to their rooms.

"So, what's your problem then?" Kimi asked, as Zach shut his door. This was the first time they were properly alone together for a long time.

"What is yours?" He retorted.

She didn't reply and kept walking down to their rooms. He realised he sounded a bit harsh.

"Kimi-cub, I hate that we can't be alone together without fighting right now. Can we please just stop fighting?"

"I don't know why we keep fighting but it's tearing us apart."

"I know it is, Kim, but it won't tear us apart if we don't let it." He tried to slow the pace but she didn't slow down.

"Maybe we're supposed to be apart…" She whispered just audible for him to hear. She began to make a dash for her room but he caught up with her, just before she could open the door to her room. He grabbed her waist and spun her round. "Rai, what are you-" he cut her off before she could finish her sentence by crashing his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and flung her arms around his neck as they stumbled into her door which she couldn't open. The kiss had so much fire behind it. It was nothing like their kiss before she left. That was hardly a kiss compared to this; this was raw anger and passion. They pushed away from each other, realising what had just happened. They were breathless and their lips were red and raw. They had the same look in their eyes; hunger. They just looked at each other. Rai wiped the clear lipgloss remains off his lips with the back of his hands.

"What just happened there?" Kimiko was still breathless and panting.  
"I have no idea." Rai shook his head holding his sides slightly from being so out of breath.

"That was…" Kimi started but couldn't find the words to finish.

"I know." He knew exactly what she meant.

"I should…" She gestured to her room.

"Yeah, I should too."

"So, um bye I guess."

"Yeah..." He was about to leave when he heard two southern accents nearing the hall that held their rooms.

Before Kimi could close the door, he shoved himself in.

"What are you doing?!" She looked angry.

"Shh, Tex and Barbie are leaving the dining hall together." He hissed.

They peered out of her room, slyly. They acted like they weren't even really friends, just business colleagues during the day. All of a sudden they were talking and laughing.

Clay offered Taylor his arm, remembering what his momma had told him about courting a girl.

"Hehe, why thank you." She giggled and blushed as they walked. Their rooms were next to each other, Clay's was closer to the dining room and Taylor's was closer to the bathroom. They stopped outside Clay's room. "So, do you want to be in my room or your room tonight?" She asked, gazing into his eyes.

"A southern gentleman will always go with what the lady requests." He reminded her.

She laughed, remembering the first night they had been in her room. "Well, last night was your room so how about mine tonight?" She suggested, biting the inside of her lip.

"Of course, Tay, if that is what you want." He offered her his arm and they walked down the hall, arm in arm. They were gazing into each other's eyes and she was actually laughing at Clay's terrible jokes.

She opened the door to her room and they walked in and closed the door behind them, spending the night talking and laughing like they did every night. They didn't know that two of their team mates had found out that they were more than just business friends.

"Oh my god." Rai and Kimi just looked at each other having witnessed Clay flirting with Taylor was quite disturbing.

"But he's like my brother!" Kim was horrified by what she had just seen, it was cute but then realised who it was.

"He didn't even tell me he was sleeping with Barbie!" Rai felt betrayed by this.

The two just looked at each other, shocked by two of their friends' behaviour.

**A/N: well, that was a bit shocking wasn't it!**

**I also want to say before anyone thinks Twila has an eating disorder, no she doesn't. Part of the back story I'll be introducing in a later chapter, is a little bit about where everyone came from. So it'll explain that Twila and Ashley's family didn't do the whole regular meal thing, they had to sort it themselves and stuff. **

**I really like how I ended that! Loving my Claylor and RaiKim ending, I actually got breathless whilst writing that kiss. Anyone else? No? Just me? I do love a fluffy ending though!**

**Okay so, let me leave you with this; how do you think this is going to effect the dynamic of the group? Rai and Kim think something a bit far off, Clay and Taylor have been lying, sneaking and pretending to their friends and worst of all, Omistasia are completely in the dark! Poor Omistasia though! Date in the next chapter! Yeeeeeeee! A whole lot of fluff and Omistasia! No Jashley though *cries* but there will be! Anyway! **

**Please R&R!**

**-Anna x**


	8. Not quite Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry, this isn't a real chapter, I am in the process of writing chapter 8 but I'm not sure if I'm going to get it posted tonight like I want as chapter 6 and 7 took like forever to write, like seriously hours.**

**Witchita1.0: I am seriously loving the fact you're reviewing, it means people are actually reading this! I've spent all day on chapter 4-8, I seriously have spent all day on it and it's amazing to know that someone's enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Please just tell me what you think!**

**As I said, I love reviews so if you're enjoying it, tell me! If you have a suggestion of a ship, please do tell me! And I am dying to know what you all think of Twilach because they're literally adorable when you know that back story but I haven't gotten to that part yet... I'm going to try and give the back story in chapter 8 or 9! I'm going to give a lot of information in chapter 8, just to let you know. There's going to be something about everyone. And I would also like to say, Midville is not a real place in England as far as I know. I made it up I think but if anyone knows differently, go ahead and tell me because I have no idea!**

**So sorry for anyone who thought this was a real chapter, I just have a lot to tell you. In this authors note.**

**So onto everything I need to address.**

**1. If you don't like anything in my story then go ahead and tell me but I won't change it because I've written everything in for a reason.**

**2. If there is a certain bit you like, then please tell me!**

**3. If I'm like writing complete rubbish, then I apologise but it was written at about 11pm-1am (UK time).**

**4. I seriously don't mind if you have something to ask me, I will either PM you or put it in my next authors note!**

**5. None of my characters (OC's) are based on real people. There are some OC's, *cough* Twila *cough*, that I love to write about because she has a back story and I love introducing each new fact about my OC's but if you think I'm going overboard, let me know because I do take people's opinions into account.**

**6. This is not, nor will it ever be, an M rating. It is T for implied themes and a lot of kissing *cough* RaiKim *cough* but it will never go too far because it's a bit grim for me to write!**

**7. Last, but not least, I want to say thank you to everyone who is reading my story, I have literally spent all my time on it. If you've bothered reading my huge author's note, thank you because I felt I needed to address them without using a load of my chapter upload time when I could do this and address it all in one go. **

**Once again sorry to all who thought this was a real chapter, I will write chapter 8 as quickly as humanly possible with as much detail as possible and try to upload it tonight.**

**Thank you all!**

**-Anna x**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own XS or Lady and the Tramp or Bella Notte... **

**Okay, so this chapter got a bit caught up in something else to describe the date... This chapter just got caught up in general really...**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**

Twila spent all night picking everyone's schedules. At 8am, they had wakeup call, breakfast and getting ready. By 9am, everyone had to be in the courtyard setting up the date except for Omi, Twila, Dojo and Zach who were going to be figuring out what Omi's problem. Then 10am, Omi would have a session on conversation over dinner with Zach, Twila, Kimiko and Anastasia will be figuring out what to wear to the date whilst everyone else continues setting up. Then at 11am, Anastasia will have a special lesson with Dojo and Twila whilst Kimiko and Rai choose what Omi should wear. 12pm, lunch for everyone until 2pm. That's when Dojo, Zach, Rai and Clay will be teaching Omi manners and courting skills whilst Taylor, Ashley, Twila teach Anastasia about flirting and everything. Then at about 4pm, Dojo, Twila, Kimi and Ashley will be giving Anastasia another special session whilst Rai, Zach, Taylor and Clay give Omi his special session. At 6pm, Anastasia will be getting ready with the girls and Omi will be getting ready with the boys plus Dojo. 6.30pm, Dojo, Twila and Zach will inspect the courtyard to make sure it's perfect, then check Omi is ready then get him to the courtyard early, then go and inspect Anastasia and get her to the courtyard in one piece for 7pm.

Twila had to make sure this was the perfect date. She had a reputation for pulling off extraordinary things like this. But it all started with a drill like this.

It was 7.30am and Twila had been through the bathroom, eaten and was already dressed in her dungarees and trainers with her hair in a messy bun ready to begin setting up. She had an alarm set for her to go on wakeup call with Dojo who was already awake and helping her create a design for the courtyard. They decided to have a Lady and the Tramp style date, with the Italian food, checked table cloth and cute chairs whilst Bella Notte played quietly in the background. This was going to be perfect. So they set to work; Dojo getting a checked tablecloth, table, fairy lights and the music, ready for everyone to set up to the instructions Twila was writing up with diagrams. They were done with two minutes to spare. The got the gong ready and hit it three times. Everyone began getting ready.

"READ YOUR SCHEDULES EVERYONE!" Dojo and Twila shouted, before everyone started to go about their normal routines. They all grabbed their individual schedules and began to moan. "THIS DAY IS NOT ABOUT YOU." Twila screamed.

Everyone stopped mumbling and scrambled to get ready.

Kimiko had gotten ready in the nick of time and had 45 minutes to spare. She thought she would go and see Rai to tell him how she felt, especially after last night. She put her fingers to her smiling lips, just remembering the kiss. She opened his door to find him standing in his boxers, choosing what to wear. He turned to see a stunned Kimi. She hesitated before covering her eyes. She felt herself flush, way more embarrassed than him.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I did not mean to, erm, see you like that erm. I'll just, um like, um, you know, um, go." She could dither for Japan at this rate!

"Um, Kimi, it's okay, it's not like I'm completely naked!" He removed her hands from her eyes. "You don't have to go. I was choosing what to wear anyway so you can help me pick." He took her small hand in his and walked over to his dresser.

He stood behind her as she went through his clothes. He moved her black curls to hand over one shoulder. His arms slid round her waist as he began to kiss her neck lightly. She tried to continue picking through his clothes but his kiss on her neck was too much for her. She dropped the clothes options she had picked out, turned round in his arms and threw her arms around his neck. In the spur of the moment she kissed him wildly. She then realised she left the door open. She broke their kiss and ran to shut the door. She pressed the door shut quietly, knowing Clay, and possibly Taylor, could be next door. She turned around to see him watching her. She realised she was wearing her short skater skirt and vest, luckily she was wearing black leggings underneath so what she was about to do would be completely decent in her head.

She ran towards him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her hands fiddled with his hair at the nape of his neck. His arms held her up and they kissed passionately. It was wild and unlike the normal Kimiko to do something like that but desire was taking over and she had to get some of those feelings for him out before she exploded. He pushed her against the wall beside the dresser and put his hands on her tiny waist. He felt her smile as they kissed. He pulled away, looking into her eyes. He smiled and whispered something against her lips. She didn't hear what he said though but before she could ask, his lips were on hers once again and she was in pure bliss; her hand tangling in his hair whilst he began to kiss up and down her neck and jaw until Clay and Taylor walked into the room, holding hands. Kimiko pulled Rai's hair since he hadn't noticed Clay and Taylor in the doorway. He looked up and saw them. Kimiko didn't jump from Rai's arms though, she stayed perfectly still.

There was about two minutes of awkwardness.

Rai broke the silence. "Kimi was just helping me choose what to wear today."

"Yeah, I was." She said, sliding down the wall to stand on her feet but accidentally treading on one of the tops she had chosen as an option for the day. She looked at Rai desperately and then realised he had her lipstick all over his lips.

"Oh, is that what that was?" Taylor said, raising her eyebrows at Kimiko.

"Well, I think you two walked into the wrong room. And one of you certainly walked into the wrong room last night." She looked at them both; they flushed rhubarb colour. She flicked her gaze at Rai who was smirking at what she had just said.

"Kimiko, I love the new lipstick style." Taylor was starting a fight which she was going to regret.

"What lipstick style?" Kimiko was not in the mood for this.

Rai picked up his skinny jeans and a fitted t-shirt Kimiko had dropped. He began to pull the jeans on.

"Wait, the lipstick that's on your cheek leading down to the hickey on your neck isn't a style?" Taylor faked a surprised face and began to walk away after Clay who was already out the door.

Rai pulled the top over his head to see Kimiko pulling Taylor's hair and jumping on her back. He was too shocked to do anything until Taylor started fighting back and pulling Kimiko's hair, making her scream. He ran over and pulled Kimiko off Taylor but not before she made a clean scratch across Taylors face. She put her hand to her now bleeding cheek and began to charge at Kimi whose hair was a mess and she still had her claws out to scratch her again but Clay's huge arms whipped her off her feet and he carried her out, giving Rai and Kim an apologetic look.

"I can't believe her." Rai put her down once he heard Clay close his door.

"You did attack her first…" Rai said. He then got hit in the ribs. "Okay, I did not deserve that."

"She's so unreasonable! Why couldn't they have gone into one of their rooms?!" She wailed. She brushed through her hair with her hands, taming it enough to be presentable.

She then remembered what Taylor had said about the love bite and the lipstick. She put her hand to the place where Rai's mouth had once been.

She grabbed the mirror on top of his dress and looked at her now imperfect neck.

"Ugh, Rai! You gave me a really bad love bite!"

He smirked at his work. She hit him in the ribs again. He thought about it for a second. "Okay, I definitely deserved that one."

"Does it look bad?" She continued to look in the mirror at her neck.

His arms went round her waist and bent down to kiss her neck. "You look beautiful." He kissed her neck between every word and she dropped the mirror on his bed and giggled. She turned round in his arm and kissed him smack on the mouth. She tugged on his collar and the two fell on his bed in a compromising position but it didn't bother them. The continued to kiss and Kimiko giggled every now and then.

Clay walked back in. "Guys, it's nearly time to be in the courtyard." He saw them on the bed together. Kimiko had her hands on his collar and looked to be straddling him whilst Rai's hands had made their way under the bottom of her rucked up vest and were sitting on her ribs and were going to move their way up a bit further but they were interrupted. They were both looking at Clay like rabbits caught in headlights.

"Maybe I should go." Clay said.

"No, we needed to go. Thank you for coming to get us." She got off of Rai, sorted out her top, flattened out her skirt a bit and walked past Clay.

"Sorry, buddy." Clay apologised.

Rai just glared and growled slightly.

"Well are you coming?" Kimi was waiting for them.

The three of them were ready right on the dot. They all began setting up to Twila's instructions.

Omi followed Dojo, Zach and Twila to the dining hall.

"So, Omi, what is your problem?" Zach asked.

Omi hadn't stopped smiling since they announced their plan to sort Anastasia's problem; it was getting rather scary.

"I have no problem; you have solved my problem." He continued to smile.

"Um, okay… Well, what was it?" Twila asked slowly.

"He has a crush on Princess." Dojo said.

"Oh, okay. Well Omi, can you stop smiling so creepily. I'm beginning to get a bit scared of you." Twila was going to be honest with the kid, he obviously hadn't had the same social experience everyone else had growing up but she was determined to make this date perfect and if he kept smiling like that, it would be terrifying for Princess to sit through dinner with him.

"Oh, sorry." He nodded and they realised they had an extra half an hour so Twila decided to grab some coffee before going and helping setting up.

"Rai, about last night… and this morning…" Kimi was passing him the fairy lights whilst he hung them up.

"Yes?" Rai looked at her, looking for any doubt in her eyes but he was too distracted by the different shades of blue to remember what he was looking for in the beautiful sapphires.

"Can we not tell anyone about what happened this morning and last night?" She continued to look at him.

"Of course, Kim. What could we say anyway?" He gave a light-hearted laugh.

She smiled. "I knew you would understand!"

"Kimiko! I need a word with you, NOW." Ashley sounded angry.

"Oops, that's probably about this morning with Taylor!" She dropped the fairy lights and began to walk away. Rai got down off the ladder to untangle them. She then looked around to see if anyone was watching. She ran back and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight, okay?" She whispered in his ear, knowing the answer before he said anything. She then walked away to see Ashley.

"Yes, Ash?" She saw Ashley and Taylor sitting in the dining hall.

"Why the hell did you attack Taylor this morning? We're trying to sort out the fights rather than create more. If that happened outside the Temple, then Chase could have seen. He would have known one a weak link in the team and then would have worked on it. Thank god, that was in the Temple. We are talking about this tomorrow. No arguments; save anything you have to say till tomorrow. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal." Kimiko smiled sweetly. She didn't actually care; Taylor deserved it either way.

"That goes for you too Taylor." Ashley looked at the blonde.

"Of course, I would never do something to jeopardise my team! If I were a base, I would never let my flyer down even if my flyer scratched my face for no good reason." Taylor gave a fake smile.

That tiff this morning had declared war between the girls.

Wuya was happy with this; it would make it easier to split the team up. Chase had agreed to share the power with Wuya if she could return to her human state. That was all she needed to do because, together, they were unstoppable.

**A/N: I also went slightly overboard with the length of this chapter considering it's about 300 words longer than expected... Oops...**

**Anyway, I think that was rather cute. Claylor is not happening yet, by the way. Neither is RaiKim. Claylor is implied and what is happening with RaiKim will become apparent in the next chapter, hopefully. There will be the rest of the day and, hopefully, the date and my backstory promise in chapter 9! It's 11.30pm (ish) here and I'm still writing! I'm going to die of exhaustion! But it's worth it!**

**Thanks! R&R guys!**

**-Anna x**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: so this is chapter nine, I own nothing but my OC's! I think this is one I rather enjoyed writing. This is the date scene and a whole lot of fluff! Unfortunately, I don't own the Notebook or Allie and Noah from the Notebook either.**

**Witchita1.0: Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! I'm updating because I love it so much! And that was my favourite part I wrote of that chapter! **

**Enjoy this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it!**

**R&R! -Anna x**

So, Rai and Kim chose a casual suit for Omi to wear, so Twila could tick that of the list of things needed to be done. Princess had complied with learning manners and everything, another tick. Anastasia had a gorgeous dress and heels to wear; another tick, thanks to Kimiko. Omi had appropriate things to say at dinner; a huge tick. Omi knew about courting and how to court; another tick, thanks to Clay. Anastasia could walk in heels, thank god; another tick. Anastasia knew how to flirt and be courted; another tick. Omi was taught how to charm and woo a girl by Taylor; another tick. It had taken the whole day but it was worth it. Everything had gone to plan; the courtyard was fabulous and they both looked perfect.

Anastasia walked out to the courtyard to see Omi waiting for her. She smiled. "You're early."

"How could I even think to be late when it was to see you?" Rai had suggested saying that if it seemed appropriate.

She smiled and blushed. He pulled her chair out for her so she could sit down. They chatted and ate their spaghetti and meatballs. It was so romantic. There were a few hidden cameras so the gang could watch on the projector in the dining hall to see how perfectly it was going. They finished their meal and Omi offered to dance with her. They slow danced in the garden and the moon shone down on them.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Dojo burst into tears as Ashley offered him a tissue. He kindly accepted, Ashley took one too and dabbed at her eyes that were glistening with tears of joy.

"Is he whispering something to her?" Twila said, sniffing back tears.

"Ty prekrasno vyglyadish'." Zach said.

Everyone looked at Zach. "It means 'you look beautiful' in Russian. It's what I suggested to him when I spoke to him about appropriate dinner conversation. It's a little bit of her home from someone she obviously cares about. It's a very sweet gesture. And it's had good results obviously." He said, pointing at Ana and Omi kissing on the screen.

"Awh, I remember my first date! It was in France!" Ashley said, wiping her tears off her face with her tissue.

"Was that with François?" Twila asked.

"Yes, he took me to the Eiffel Tower and kissed me at the top." She reminisced

"Ooh lala, how romantic!" Dojo looked at her adoringly. "You are officially my best friend!"

"Okay!" They cried and hugged each other.

"Ooh lala!" Rai and Kim mimicked.

"Young love." Dojo and Ashley sighed to each other.

Twila told everyone about when Zach tried to take her on their first official date. All their friends interrupted and his ex-girlfriend showed up to see if the rumours were true; Twila then duffed up the ex-girlfriend. Zach had to carry her home on his back because they had walked to the restaurant and Twila had broken her ankle when Missy, the ex-girlfriend, had knocked her off her heels. They then realised that, as per usual, Twila's parents were out and got drunk in her room and she passed out on the floor so Zach carried her onto her bed and she slept in his arms all night.

"Awh, that's so cute!" Taylor squealed.

"I never had a first date!" Everyone turned to look at Kimiko, even Raimundo was shocked.

"Of course you had a first date!" Everyone said in unison.

Kimiko shook her head. "I've never been on a date. I've had kisses but I've never had a boyfriend and I've never been on a date."

"Awh Kimi!" Ashley hugged Kimi, a very emotional Dojo decided to join in. Taylor ignored Kimiko. Zach shushed them; Twila was beginning to fall asleep in his arms and did not want his girlfriend being woken up from a well-earned sleep.

"Taylor, I'm sorry for pulling your hair, insulting you and scratching your face this morning." Kimiko decided to be the bigger person. She knew the team needed her.

"Apology accepted!" She said, genuinely. Clay nudged her and raised his eyebrows at her. "And I'm sorry for insulting you, pulling your hair, hitting you and for implying you're one of those girls, you know what I mean." She said.

And Kimiko assumed she meant slaggy and didn't want to embarrass her.

"It's all okay." They hugged it out but were interrupted by Dojo and Ashley, still crying.

"It's just so sweet." Dojo cried.

"I know everyone is okay tonight." Ashley burst into tears. The waterworks just didn't seem to stop with these two.

"I'm going to go to bed now because I feel really awkward with you two crying over me and Taylor and I also feel really awkward watching Omistasia kiss." Dojo and Ashley turned all their attention to the screen, giving enough time for Rai to slip out of the room after Kimi.

Clay and Taylor noticed the two slip out and decided not to go after them but to make sure they were not interrupted this time. "It's all so sweet." Clay said, he looked over at Twila and Zach; Twila had fallen asleep on Zach's lap whilst he stroked her hair. On the screen, Omistasia had just begun. Ashley had Jack; Dojo had Ashley as his new best friend since he would never find someone to fall in love with considering he was a dragon. And Rai had finally got the girl, kind of. "All of our friends are falling in love." He whispered in Taylor's ear and she smiled.

"Guys, I'm going to take Twila to her room; she spent the whole day and night organising this and she kind of blacked out on my lap. Good night guys, thanks for your help today, Twila really appreciated it." He picked her like she was his bride and carried her out.

Ashley whimpered. "That was j-j-just so cute." She was crying so hard she stumbled over her words.

"I wish I could have a r-r-relationship like-" Dojo was crying too hard to finish his sentence and he wasn't even crying at Omistasia, as Kimi had named them, anymore!

Ashley comforted Dojo; he really did need a friend like her around. They were both as soppy as the other. They were also looking for the Notebook since Omistasia had said good night.

"I want a love like Allie and Noah!" Dojo cried.

"I want Noah!" Ashley cried. Ashley got a third box of tissues; they were going to need it if they were going to make it out of this film with any water left in their bodies.

This gave Clay and Taylor enough time to go back to his room.

Omi walked Anastasia to her room and smiled. Zach was walking towards them with a curled up Twila in his arms.

"Thank you so much for this tonight, my friends." Omi thanked.

"It was all Twila, honestly. She's the brain behind all of this. I'm just the one supporting her."

"It really was an amazing night, Zach. Your girlfriend truly is amazing." Anastasia gave a genuine smile; they only happened around Omi, so it seemed.

"She truly is. She just has a knack for things like this. She is a perfectionist. You two are truly wonderful together; I can see why Twila wanted the date to go so perfectly for the two of you. She obviously saw how happy you are together."

"What can I say? He gets me." Anastasia blushed.

"You're lucky to have such a perfect girl, Omi, look after her." Zach smiled at the lovebirds; he remembered when he and Twila were so freshly discovering their love for each other, two years ago.

"I will protect her with my life." Omi said. Anastasia beamed.

"That's sweet." Zach said.

"Thing is, he truly means it!" Anastasia said; her smile was actually covering her face.

Twila stirred a bit. "I better get her to bed; she had a huge day today."

"Of course, my friend. Thank you and Twila for your hard work." Omi said again.

Zach disappeared into Twila's room, leaving the couple alone.

"Thank you for this date tonight, Omi. It truly was amazing to spend an evening with you."

"The pleasure was all mine." He said.

She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Goodnight, Omi." And she disappeared into her room. She flopped onto the bed with a triumphant sigh. Anastasia Pavlenko had now had her first kiss, her first date and her first boyfriend. She fell asleep and began to dream of Omi.

Kimi and Rai were kissing on his bed. She was straddling him, like when Clay interrupted. Rai had to pull away; it was getting so intense and even worse, her words about her never having a date were ringing round his head.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked this." She half-joked.

"I do, oh trust me, I do. But do you want me to take you on a date?" He looked into her eyes, he felt like he could swim in them.

She laughed. "Is _that_ what this is about?!"

He blinked at her. "What's so funny? I don't get the joke."

She sighed and rolled off him. "I haven't been on a date because there's never been someone to go on a date with but that doesn't mean I want all that!"

"I'm sure there are plenty of boys that want to."

"There were yes, but when I said I'd had kisses, I meant you. I've only ever kissed you!"

He pinned her arms against her bed and kissed her again. "Now, where were we?"

"Ooh lala!" She giggled returning his kisses.

"Did you just hear 'ooh lala' from Rai's room?!" Taylor whispered to Clay.

"Whatever he's doing to her, he sure is doing it well." Clay muttered under his breath.

"Everyone's falling in love, Clay." A tear of joy rolled down her cheek; she was so happy for everyone.

"I know, darlin', it's just the way it should be." He cupped her cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb. She snuggled into him and they both drifted off to sleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

**A/N: well that's that chapter done! I did cry every time I wrote about Dojo and Ashley crying. They are a sweet pair of best friends, aren't they! I did enjoy writing in someone for Ashley to hang out with because she's not with Jack at the moment since he didn't read her note. I will be writing in some Jashley in the next chapter hopefully.**

**Anyway, R&R and good night!**

**-Anna x**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own anything that are not my OC's! **

**I'm off school again today, got out of bed feeling like I'd sat up and smacked my face on a brick when I tried to get up this morning! Not fun. So, I hope you're all enjoying reading my fanfic, I updated a hell of a lot yesterday and I'm hoping to match that today roughly and I have a long weekend this weekend so I may even get this story finished at the pace I'm going! I'm not sure if I will be updating at all on Sunday because I spend Sunday's in London so I don't know yet. We'll just have to see! All day updates today, tomorrow and Monday! Yayayay!**

**R&R -Anna x**

Twila was awake early. She hadn't done her plans last night and was angry with herself for it. She slipped out of Zach's arms and kissed his cheek as she got up. He held her wrist so she couldn't leave her bed.

"Come back to bed, you need to sleep." Zach said, half-awake but clearly drifting back to sleep.  
"Zach, you know how much my work means to me." She pleaded with him.  
"I know, T-J. Once you've decided to do something, you'll do it; no matter what's trying to stop you."

She smiled at her sleepy boyfriend; he loosened his grip on her wrist and she slid her hand out.

She had done some online shopping for everyone when she had set up her technical equipment. If they're going to be a team, they're going to act and look like one. She had bought all the girls shorts and all the guys' tracksuit bottoms to wear, plus there were tops and shoes to match. They were arriving any minute now. The packages dropped to from the ground attached to little parachutes.

She had bought two types of shorts for the girls; cute California yoga type shorts in different colours with white edges and then all black fitted shorts for real fights or whatever they were called. Knee high white socks with two bands of colour at the top were also to be work with the California type shorts.

The guys had the same with their tracksuits they then had smarter trousers, all black again, that were fitted but not restraining and not too tight.

She had bought some for her, Ashley and Zach too even though they weren't part of the team. They just wanted to match.

The tops were her own design; they were personalised for each person. There was a vest and a t-shirt for everyone with the same pattern on both so they could choose which one they wore.

They were the same colour as their shorts/tracksuits and on the back, written in white or black was the person's nickname.

She smiled at the nicknames hoping they would like them. There was a scrunchie in a matching colour for the girls. The shoes were just basic white trainers with a streak of the colour to match their outfit.

She put her shorts and vest on, pulling her loose blonde curls into her scrunchie. She grabbed her trainers and looked at her nickname on the back. She had 'T-J' written on the back of hers, in white. It looked good against the Violet she had chosen for her colour.

She grabbed some toast and went to get the gong.

She pulled the gong into a place everyone would hear it and hit it three times really hard.

Everyone emerged from the rooms they'd slept in the night before.

"Listen up, losers; I'm a lovely person and your official organiser for the foreseeable future considering I'm here to make a team."

They all looked at her with blank stares, still waking up.

"In Midville, I'm infamous for this. I coach the younger running teams and cheerleading squads. I am also head cheerleader for my squad, co-captain on the athletics school board, head of my running team, dance leader, drill leader, choir master for the lower years and a soloist in my school. I created the drama club and started a summer school for people who want to start acting. Do not doubt my abilities. I do all of that plus get straight A*s in all my subjects. I do a hell of a lot and I do it well. That was the reason Ashley called me out here. To create a team, you need someone who can organise one. That is why I am here. I am going to start creating schedules for you all and there will be no arguments. I am giving you a uniform because, since I've been here, you have not been in any type of uniform therefore preventing you from looking like a team. I am going to be getting more clothes ordered for you and I will whip you into shape. I do not care about making you all cry. I'm not here to be your friend. I will be harsh and I will hurt your feelings if that's the only way to get my point across. Do I make myself clear?"

Zach smiled. 'That's my girl.' He thought.

"We understand." They all said.

She handed them all a package. "I expect you all to be wearing the coloured outfits not the black smart ones. I will see you all in the dining hall in 10 minutes; if you're late then I'll make you do drills. Off you go." They all scrambled to put their clothes on.

'This is exactly what we need to whip us into shape.' Kimiko thought. 'It's what we were all too scared to say.' She smiled at her thoughts.

They all arrived in the dining hall.

"Right so; I'm going to make you all stand up here in a minute, one at a time, so I can explain everything." Twila said.

"First up is Kimiko." She explained Kimiko's outfit. She was wearing all red. "Ashley gave me a list of everyone's favourite colours and nicknames." She pointed to the back of the vest. In white bold writing it said 'Kimi-Cub'. Rai was next in a musty yellow colour. On the back in white it said 'Rai-baby'. It was clearly Kimi's suggestion. Clay was in green with 'Tex' in white on the back. Twila found it quite amusing. Next up was Omi in blue. In white he had 'Tennis ball' on the back with a picture of a tennis ball, making everyone chuckle. Taylor stood up in all back with 'Barbie' written in white on the back. It really suited her, the whole Barbie look. Anastasia stood up in white but with black lining and writing. It obviously said 'Princess' on the back. The 'i' was dotted with a crown. Zach stood in grey. He was huge and it was accentuated by the vest which showed his muscles and abs. On the back it said 'Zachy' in white. Ashley stood up in pink with 'Kitty' written on the back with a white outline of a cat next to it. Twila turned around, showing her 'T-J' on the back. She then presented Dojo in an orange top with 'Dojo' written on it in white, since he didn't have a nickname. Twila had truly outdone herself this time and she knew it. She smiled, looking at all her new friends.

"You really have outdone yourself, T-J." Rai said. He then went back to playing with Kimi's hair.

Taylor was laughing at Clay's jokes and Anastasia was sitting with Omi, in deep conversation. Zach was whispering sweet things in Twila's ear and Ashley thought of Jack.

"Are you okay, Kitty?" Dojo saw Ashley looking around the room.

"I miss Jack. I have something huge to tell him." She folded her arms loosely over her ribs.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Dojo was so sweet to her. They really were good friends.

"Yeah go on then." The two went and sat in her room and she told him everything, even what happened with Chase. She showed him the scar he left on her right side. It ran all the way from under her bra to under her shorts.

"You need to talk to Jack; he's going to find out soon enough." Dojo gave her a sympathetic look. "Have you told T-J or Kimiko yet?"

She frowned. "No, I haven't told anyone and they're going to find out soon."

"Go and tell Jack before he finds out from someone else. He needs to hear it from your mouth; not see it or hear it from someone else."

"I can't just leave the Temple though."

"I'll cover for you; just go to him. But change out of that first. Don't forget to tell him how you are feeling about the evil thing. He'll understand, I promise."

"Thank you so much Dojo; you are literally the best friend a girl could have! I will tell him about me being here too." She got changed into jeans and a loose t-shirt. She was gone before anyone knew it.

Wuya frowned. Ashley spoke too quietly for Wuya to hear. Wuya knew this was the secret that the cousin had spoken of but she needed to figure it out before Ashley got to Jack and ruined everything. Wuya had to be human. She needed to rule the world. It was all she had left; power. It was all she could remember.

**A/N: OOO! This chapter literally was amazing to write. It took wasn't my favourite to write but it was there. And before anyone asks why Rai didn't stand up for his spot of leader; he is still the leader of the dragons, of course. Twila's just there to make them closer as a team; she's an organiser for them, not a leader.**

**R&R -Anna x**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own MCR, Rihanna or the Notebook again. Nor do I own XS. I do own all my OC's and their personas. This chapter is quite dramatic to begin with and I am introducing more OC's but these ones are only around for a few chapters.**

**I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to Alex, he's my best friend and my rock. He literally is supporting me so much with this even though he was literally on the phone distracting me whilst I wrote this authors note and the beginning of this chapter.**

**R&R! **

**-Anna x**

Ashley stuck her overhead headphones on and pressed play on her phone. 'Bulletproof Heart' by My Chemical Romance came on. It summed her and Jack up perfectly. She hummed along, the song began to end and the entrance to Jack's abode began to come into view. She fumbled to get her keys in the lock. She finally got the door open and the once clean place she called home was a mess. There was a smashed class and her plants were withered. She stepped into the bedroom. Her side of the bed was not slept in but Jacks side was. She walked into the kitchen and saw the note, unread. She heard a whimper from the bathroom. She pushed the door open cautiously and saw Jack lying on the floor with 'We Found Love' playing on repeat. He had obviously been there for a few hours.

"Jacky… Did you not read my note?"

He just gave her a blank stare. He began to claw at his skull, pulling a clump of red hair out of his head. "You're not her." He sounded frantic.

"Jack, it's me, Kat." She bent down and offered her hand to him.

"Don't pretend, you're just in my head. Get out, get out; GET OUT." The clawing became frantic and he began to draw blood.

She grabbed his hand and sunk down to his level. "Stop, Jack, just stop." He looked away from her. "Look at me, especially when I'm talking to you. I'm back now. I'm going away again and you can come with me but I know you won't want to so I won't force you but just listen to me."

He looked at her perfect angelic form and listened. She couldn't be real. She left him.

"I've been away for, oh I don't know, a fortnight at least?"

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her, expecting her to disintegrate or vanish again; like she had in his head but this time she didn't she hugged him back. "Ashley…" He breathed into her hair.

She loved how her name sounded when he said it. He loved how he brushed her hair down when they hugged and how he would kiss her before he left every morning or every night before they went to sleep. She loved it when he was tiptoeing around their room, trying not to wake her up early in the morning. She loved the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She loved how he treated Sweetie like she was his child. But most importantly, she loved him.

"Jack…" She smiled into his neck.

"Please don't do this to me again." He sounded so young; he sounded like he did when they first met.

"Jack, I didn't want it to be like this. I assumed you had read my note…"

"What note?" He stood up, helping her to her feet.

"It explained that I was leaving for a while and that I wanted you to stay safe…"

"Oh, I didn't see it. You aren't going to leave me again? I didn't know where you are. I thought you went back to Chase…" He went quiet.

"Why would I go back to Chase? I mean, I love you; we're going to have a family." She paused realising what she had just said. "Of cats, like Sweetie."

"I love you too and we will have a real family one day too but if you want a cat family, then we can have a cat family!" He laughed.

'One day soon…' She thought. 'As in in about five months' time…'

"Where have you been staying? You have obviously been eating well; you've gained weight I think."

She gave him a glare.

"You look perfect; the weight doesn't make a difference to how you look. There's just more of you to love." He smiled.

"Jack, I've been at the Temple." She whispered.

"With the Xiaolin?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I want to do the right thing." She spoke so softly.

"That's never been a problem before!" He was starting to raise his tone at her.

"It was different then!" She shouted back at him; she began to walk to the door.

"How was it different?!" She was being totally unreasonable, in his eyes.

"I WASN'T PREGNANT THEN." She shouted and stormed out.

Jacks jaw dropped. That was unexpected. It explained why she practically glowed and the weight gain. He sat down on the kitchen chair. Sweetie jumped onto his lap and purred.

The team were not coping well with Twila's drills. There was too much work and Kimiko wasn't as flexible as she used to be. Twila had said next week was visitor week. Twila was beginning to get homesick, even with Zach there; she needed a slice of home. She needed Phoenix. Everyone was allowed one visitor to stay for that week with them. Kimiko had arranged for them all to be picked up in her helicopter. Anastasia was having her father come to stay, making Omi very nervous. Omi wasn't having anyone staying because he did not have anyone outside of the Temple. Rai was having Luci stay, Kimi had Frankie, Clay had Jesse and Taylor had her brother, Tyler. Zach was having his friend, Ben, stay and Twila was having Phoenix staying. Praise the Lord that Twila had arranged this. Ashley had no one to stay. Jack hadn't contacted her since she ran out of their place; let alone, she hadn't turned on her phone since then either.

The three days had passed and it was finally visitor's week. The helicopter was landing and everyone came running out. The seven guests piled out of the helicopter. Anastasia saw her dad and ran towards him. He spun her round in his arms. He grabbed his bag and walked with his tiny daughter. He was a very tall but solid man. He was wearing a huge coat and had gifts wrapped up for Anastasia.

"Well, haven't you grown Moya malen'kaya printsessa?" He smiled at his perfect daughter.

"Spasibo, Pape!" She looked up at the man that she told Omi about every day.

"And I will be introduced to your friends, Anastasia?" He looked at everyone hugging their visitors.

Anastasia looked around to see Twila on the back of her visitor, Ashley, Omi and Dojo hanging out, Zach greeting his friend, Taylor sitting on her brother's shoulders, Kimiko gossiping with her, Clay trying to impress Jesse and Rai spinning a little girl around.

"Later, Pape, I promise." They walked inside and there was a note on every door.

**_'Can everyone please go to the dining hall with their visitor for introductions at 2pm, please? No one is allowed to be late or drills, as usual. Thank you. Love T.'_**

Twila, Phoenix, Zach, Ashley, Dojo and Ben were waiting in the dining hall for everyone since it was 1.55pm. Phoenix was plaiting Twila's waves and Ben was telling them the news on the gang since they left.

Everyone piled into the room at 1.59pm exactly.

"Awh guys, you're early! That means so much to me!" Twila said really high pitched. She gestured for Rai to stand up at the front with her. She pulled her clipboard and pen off the counter.

"So, hi, I'm Twila-Cassidy Jennings and I'm the organiser for this team with my personal team of assistants!" She gestured to Zach, Dojo and Ashley who waved. Then it was silent. She nudged Rai who just looked at her. She gestured for him to continue.

"Oh right. Hi, I'm Raimundo Pedrosa and I'm the leader of this team but really, Twila's more the leader at the moment. She wants to do a load of introducing stuff so I'll hand over to her." He sat down in between Luci and Kimi; he subtly held Kimi's hand behind the chair leg.

"Okay then! So Phoenix, stand up!" He stood up beside her, pulling up his skinny jeans. She then thought Zach and Ben might as well stand up since they were kind of a group of people. "Zach and Ben, come and stand with us as well actually." They joined Twila and Phoenix.

"Right so I'm Twila, call me T-C or T-J or Twila or T, I don't mind. I'm sixteen from Midville, England. I like technology. This is Phoenix, he's eighteen. This is Zach, he's seventeen and this is Ben who is also seventeen. Zach and best friends who were born a week apart, Ben is older. We also all share a flat with our friend Mae who is back in England." She smiled and sat down. "You're next Kimi-Cub."

"Um, okay. So I'm Kimiko and this is Frankie, who is English, but we both live in Tokyo and we're both sixteen." Frankie waved. "She's my best friend in the world; I don't know where I'd be without her!" Phoenix blurted, endearing everyone. He sat down and glanced at Phoenix. He gave an approving eyebrow raise to Kimiko.

"I'm Raimundo Pedrosa and this is my fourteen year old _sister_, Luciana. I'm seventeen and we're from Rio in Brazil." He made her sit back down before she could make bed eyes at any of her friends.

"Hi, I'm Clay and I'm nineteen from Texas."

"I'm Jesse, I'm eighteen from Texas, you probably know me if you live in southern USA." She sat down next to Clay.

"Hi, I am Taylor-Jane Moxin. I am eighteen years of age and I am from Louisiana!" Her brother then lifted her up and sat her on his left shoulder.

"I'm Tyler-James; I'm twenty one and her brother. We have a sister called Tammie-Jay who is the littlun in our family."

Anastasia was now wearing a floor length black dress with red details. She was wearing heeled boots that weren't stilettos like for the date. Her hair was in two loose fishtail plaits, which complimented her face shape. "She looks fabulous!" Frankie whispered to Kimiko.

"Privet, I am Anastasia Pavlenko; I am fifteen years old and I am Russian. This is my Pape, Alexei. I take after Pape but my two brothers, Viktor and Valery, take after my mother, Veronika." They sat down. Anastasia had become fierce and cold since her father had arrived. She had even ignored Omi.

Ashley, Dojo and Omi stood up. Ashley and Dojo decided to give an interesting fact about them.

"Hi, I'm Ashley Jennings, Twila's cousin; I'm nineteen years old from England and pregnant with they're, hopefully, ex villain's child." She smiled as she saw everyone's, except Dojo's, Zach's and Twila's jaws, drop.

"I'm Dojo Kanjojo Cho; let's not talk about my age… and I'm a dragon."

"I'm Omi; I'm 15 from here and I like water."

The three sat down and Twila stood back up. "Um, thank you everyone for that. I loved the interesting facts everyone said. Tomorrow we're going to do an activity day that my friends and I have designed. Tonight, Ashley and Dojo have a movie that is compulsory to watch. So everyone here for food tonight, normal time, then we shall watch the movie!"

Everyone left with their friends.

"Kimi darling, who is the Phoenix boy? I would very much like to research him a little." Frankie and Kimi pulled out their phones and began to research Phoenix.

Kimi squealed. "Oooooh! Franks, he swings for your team!"

"I am _so_ going to have some fun this week!" Frankie winked at Kimiko.

Phoenix walked out to the courtyard; he accidentally brushed Frankie on the way past. "I am so sorry, love." Phoenix's accent was extremely strong.

"Well, this is my cue, Kimi-Cub." Frankie sauntered off after him in true Frankie style.

Luci popped up next to Kimiko, who was looking at Rai. He was talking to Ben, Zach, Clay and Tyler. She noticed the sweet Brazilian girl who was studying her face.

"May I help you?" Kimiko asked, still looking at the boys.

"You've got really pretty hair." The girl said, running her hands through Kimi's hair.

She smiled. "I straightened it this morning."

"That's really cool." Luci thought for a minute. "Why are you staring at my brother?"

Kimiko flushed rhubarb. "I wasn't, er, you know, er staring at, your, like, brother."

"Oh, it just looked like you were."

"Not that he isn't, well you know, like, attractive because he, like erm, you know, he is." Kimiko was dithering again.

Rai noticed Luci smiling at rhubarb coloured Kimi. He walked over. "What are you two talking about then?"

"Erm, well, you know, yeah, erm."

"We were talking about you." Luci said, straight to the point.

Rai raised his eyebrows; Luci raised her eyebrows higher.

"You and your eyebrow rubbish, Rai." Kimi said.

"I've been saying that for like ever!" Luci laughed.

"Shut up Luci-lastic!" Rai said.

'My girlfriend and my sister ganging up on me; never thought I would see the day.' Rai thought.

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?" Kimi looked at him.  
"_GIRLFRIEND?!_ WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?! I COULD HAVE TOTALLY INTERROGATED HER AND EMBARRASSED YOU."

"Wait, did I say that out loud?!"

"YES." They both shouted.

"I didn't realise I was your girlfriend." Kimi whispered.

"I didn't know how to describe it in my head." Rai apologised.

"I'll leave you two _alone_." Luci sauntered off, winking at Rai who just glared back. They then went back to Kimiko's room to 'talk' as they were calling it nowadays.

"Tyler, this is my best friend Clay!" Taylor was sitting on a table between her brother and Clay.

"Well, isn't she a purty one, Clay? How did you bag a gal like that?" Jesse's twang was the strongest out of the four of them.

"I didn't bag myself anyone; you heard the lady, she's my best friend." Clay said.

"Ain't my sister good enough for you?" Tyler spoke. He didn't seem too fond of Clay.

"Pfft, she's too good for my dumb brother." Jesse laughed.

"We'll get along just fine, Jesse." Tyler said. "May I escort you to have a look at the moon tonight?"

"You may, Tyler." They walked off.

"What just happened?" Taylor asked.

"I think your brother is courting my sister."

"It's sweet though, ain't it?" Taylor sighed.

"Over my dead body will anyone be courting my baby sister, especially a twenty one year old!"

Anastasia and Alexei were sitting down discussing something serious in Russian. She was still ignoring Omi, which had him run down.

Dojo was chatting to Ashley who was being stared at by Ben.

Twila noticed Rai and Kim were missing. Zach came to her side. "I can't find Phoenix or Frankie either."

They went outside to find Phoenix and Frankie kissing very passionately. Twila coughed.

"Listen T-J, we can explain." Phoenix started.

Her face softened. "It's okay, Nix, you deserve a bit of fun now and then. I was actually going to say, could you two find Rai and Kimi?"

"Yes, miss!" Nix chimed. They were on the cheer squad together. He was her base and she was his flyer; it was how they met.

Rai and Kim had gone into Kimi's room giggling so they knew where to find them. They stood outside the door. "Do we open it?" Phoenix whispered.

"I don't know, I feel bad interrupting them." Frankie was uncertain what to do.

"Maybe we should leave them to it?"

"We need to make this look like we did it by accident."

"How do we do that?" Phoenix was a bit worried by this plan.

"Follow my lead." Frankie winked and kissed Phoenix. He immediately kissed back and they burst the door open, still kissing.

"FRANKIE, GET OUT!" Kimi screamed.

"Darling, it's not anything I haven't seen… ooo, is Rai topless?! Let me see!" Frankie was playing this so well.

"Dude, you heard, Kimi." Rai said.

"Twila came to us about ten minutes ago to tell us that food and movie are about to start." Phoenix looked at Frankie.

"We were going to tell you but we got a bit… preoccupied. Much like you two by the looks of things!" Frankie winked. "Be in the dining room in five minutes. I heard we're watching the Notebook."

They got dressed and grumbled all the way back to the dining room to cry through the most romantic film in the history of films.

**A/N: Woah, a lot happened in that chapter! A lot of fluff and even better, a lot of Doshley! What did you think about my big reveal on Ashley? I thought it was really sad! Will they sort it out?**

**R&R**

**-Anna x**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading the story. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few days; I've had serious writers block and spent a lot of time staring at a blank screen. This is a 'lost' chapter so it's a bit of a mix of everything. I also think it's a bit of a weak chapter. This is also the first, and probably only, chapter with a name! I still own nothing apart from my OCs!**

**Andrea T; thank you so much for your input, it's helped me write this chapter a lot! My Twila and Zach OCs are very key to this part of the story but don't worry, everything is in there for a reason. You'll understand in like two chapters ish! I have a lot of twists planned! Hehe! This is my favourite twist in this story! And I'm from England! I love Wales though! Shell island or Cadair Idris are my favourite places! I've love it there! **

**ANYWAY! Enough of my chatting! Please R&R!**

**-Anna x**

_**Crossed**_

Kimi woke next to Rai. She smiled at her sleeping best friend. They hadn't discussed what he called her yesterday and she wasn't planning to talk about it when they were so happy. She kissed up his jaw. His hand began to caress her waist.

"Well, that was nice to wake up to." His morning voice made Kim's heart skip a beat. "We should do this more often." He winked at her.

Kimiko giggled as he titled her onto her back, kissing her hard. She threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She smiled and giggled into his kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have activity day and we have to work in teams…" Luci was sitting in the chair in the corner of his room.

Kimiko flushed red.

"GET OUT." Rai pointed to the door.

"But, Rai, we need to-"

"OUT!" His voice was getting even louder.

"Sorry, Rai, but you forced me to do this." She pulled her phone out of her bra and started texting.

All of a sudden the door burst open and Frankie dragged Kimiko out of bed.

"FRANKIE, GET OFF ME."

"IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

The screaming continued down the hall. Frankie was Kimiko's sparring partner so he knew every move she would try. Everyone emerged from their rooms. Frankie threw Kimiko onto a bench in the dining hall.

"Do you remember any of last night?" Frankie handed her some coffee.

"I remember the Notebook." She thought harder. "Then it goes black and I'm waking up next to Rai."

"Do you not remember anything else?"

"No…" Kimiko realised she had a splitting head ache. "Am I hung over?"

"Incredibly."

"What did I do last night?" The light shone into the hall; she shut her eyes as they tried to adjust.

"I don't remember either; no one does." He thought as he sipped his coffee. "I remember a lot of vodka with the Russian girl."

At that moment, Anastasia sauntered into the room. "Dobroye utro."

"Ana, what happened last night?" They asked in sync.

"We had a few drinks."

"Yes but what happened?"

"Pape went to bed and party began." She smiled and walked out with a mug of coffee.

"Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to her?" Jesse looked at Tyler who was getting onto her bike.

"She doesn't need me anymore. She has your brother to look after her. I'm always a phone call away anyway." And with that, Jesse and Tyler rode off, never to look back again.

Ashley woke up with Phoenix beside her and Zach, and Ben sprawled across a room and bed.

'Where am I?' She looked about the hazy room.

Then she noticed Phoenix had his hand on her tummy.

'Awh, I'm pregnant. I wonder if I'm glowing yet!' She thought to herself.

Her door opened and a tall boy stood in the doorway. She could faintly see that he was carrying her favourite flowers; peonies. He was smiling until he saw a boy with tousled black hair and an unbuttoned shirt with his arm over her, hand on belly. The boy staggered backwards into the light. She realised it was Jack and he was devastated. She stood up and walked to the doorway.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" She stood her ground because she knew she was in the right and he was in the wrong.

"Kat, I came to apologise but I can see you've found someone else. I should just go." He walked away after pushing the peonies in her hands, avoiding eye contact.

She dropped the peonies on the ground and ran after him. "Jack, you can't just do this. I'm having _your_ baby. Wehave a _cat_ together. I'm not letting you walk away without a fight."

"I'm not _doing_ anything, girl. I caught you with another man. There's no fight to be had. You two can play happy families and pretend it's his child."

"And what's going to happen when it comes out with bright red or strawberry blonde hair and red eyes? Then what? Phoenix has really dark natural hair and the darkest brown eyes I've ever seen. How do you explain that to a kid? Phoenix is a great guy and a guy I grew up with. He's practically family to my cousin. He would raise this child because that's who he is; he picks up other peoples mess and helps until he knows they're okay. You are running away from what _we_ did."

"His name is Phoenix? What is he? One of those stupid birds that everyone loves?" Jack did an impression of a phoenix, making Ashley laugh slightly.

"Actually, a Phoenix is a fire eagle in mythology that was seen as magnificent and perfect. And I'm not a bird, I'm just English." Phoenix appeared behind Ashley; his accent was a lot more noticeable next to Jack and Ashley, whose accent was faded hugely.

"Oh well, take care of Ashley and my baby. She obviously loves you more than she ever did me." He walked off in spite. The next thing he knew he was falling to the ground with Ashley on his back, clawing at his face and pulling his hair.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY I DON'T LOVE YOU BECAUSE I DO AND ALWAYS WILL." She was screaming in his ear. Phoenix pulled her off him.  
"You'll hurt the baby." He said quite simply and walked off. He stopped in Ashley's doorway. "Do you remember what happened last night?" He called back.

"I went to bed early because I wasn't feeling well, sorry!" She called back.

Jack pulled himself to his feet. "Are you trying to kill our baby?!"

"No, I'm angry at you. Phoenix isn't my type, you know that."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

That went on for at least an hour.

Clay woke up with Taylor, as he did every morning. He smiled as she snuggled into his chest more.

'She really is my best friend.' He thought to himself.

He then realised this wasn't his bed. He looked around and it wasn't Taylor's room either. He couldn't find out whose bed they had slept in either because he couldn't move without waking Taylor. How did he end up with Taylor in a random bed?

Taylor began to stir. She rubbed her eyes and remembered her crazy dream. She looked up at Clay and smiled but, for the first time since they had been sleeping in the same bed, he didn't look down and smile back. He was looking around the room worried. She followed his gaze. She wasn't in her bed or his. She didn't know where she was in fact.

"Where are we?"

Then they heard footsteps stop outside the door. A dark shadow loomed in the doorway.

"Honey, I have no idea. But I think we're about to find out." Clay whispered in her ear.

A loud thud came from the hallway outside the room and a lot of shouting.

"What do we do?" He whispered.

"Hide!" She hissed. They had to get out of there quickly.

Omi woke up early as always to meditate in the garden she had kissed him in. He had a lot to think about. Anastasia had a massive party when her father went to bed. Ashley hadn't stuck around and still Master Fung didn't leave the room. Omi didn't like the new Anastasia. She was a lot different around her father. She was rude and stuck up whereas before she was blunt and closed up. He didn't want the party the night before. He just went to his room and meditated until he blacked out on his bed. He saw none of whatever it was that happened the previous night.

"Pape?" Anastasia peaked into the door of her father's room. It was empty. None of his stuff was there. She opened his drawers. All that was left was a wrapped box with her name on it. She ripped the paper off and tore the box open, revealing the most beautiful mink coat she had ever seen. Her mother had one similar but not half as beautiful as this. She pulled it on and wrapped herself in it. It smelt of her father; it smelt like home. She felt something digging into her chest. A note was in the breast pocket of her coat. Two words. _'I'm sorry.'_ She collapsed onto her father's bed. It hadn't even been slept in. He had left without saying goodbye. She felt a lump in her throat and she let the tears fall down her cheeks.

His voice echoed through her head. 'Hello, I am Omi. I am the dragon of water.' She then realised the mistake she had made. She hadn't even looked at Omi since her father had visited. She looked everywhere for him. He wasn't in the Temple.

_'You know where he is.'_ Whispered through her mind.

She began to make her way to the garden. She hadn't thought about what to say. She needed to think first. She ran off to the woods. She thought long and hard. She spent hours there. She needed to get back to the Temple grounds. She could sense the urgency. She ran into the garden where she thought Omi would be but he wasn't. Her father was.

"Pape! You didn't leave me!" She was so happy to see him.

He turned round; revealing a beautiful woman. She laughed. "Hello Anastasia."

"Hi, how do you know my name?"

"Your father has told me all about you, haven't you Alexei?" Her father nodded wildly, hiding the serpent's tail from his daughter.

"Um, okay. So who are you? Pape never mentioned you." She tried to get her father to look at her but he could only avoid her gaze.

"All in due time, my dear, all in due time." The woman smiled. "Would you like to come with me? I can tell you aren't happy here."

Anastasia thought. She was happy with Omi but the others didn't seem to get her. They didn't laugh at her jokes or tell her anything unless she was in a group situation. Maybe they just thought she was someone they had to know. But Omi was more important to her than anyone else there…

"I'm okay, don't worry. I need to stay with my friends." Anastasia shook her head.

"I didn't want to do this but… who am I kidding! Of course I want to do this!" The woman smiled wickedly. She thrust her hand into Alexei's chest. Anastasia was horrified, watching as her father struggled to breath. He looked to her.

"I'm sorry, Moya malen'kaya printsessa. I love you." A tear fell from the corner of his eyes and the woman pulled his heart from his chest.

"PAPE!" She screamed, running to his now limp and lifeless body.

"I'm Wuya and don't you forget it." Wuya ran her tongue across her teeth and laughed.

Anastasia's tears stained her cheeks and began to run onto her father's ghostly face.

"Girl, you've just brought far too much attention to us." She grabbed Anastasia by the plait and dragged her away, carrying the serpent's tail and the reversing mirror.

Everyone appeared in the garden moments later. There was no trace of Wuya or Anastasia.

"I heard a girl scream."

"It was probably Anastasia."

"She's probably run away again."

Everyone has a different way of dealing with grief. Taylor gasped and ran into Clay's arms. Rai and Kim looked at each other worried, Phoenix comforted a crying Frankie. Luci hid behind Rai, Omi sat and meditated. Zach and Ben just sighed and shook their heads. Ashley and Dojo cried; Jack comforted them both. They knew Jesse and Tyler must have left as all their stuff was gone. Anastasia bolts as soon as something goes wrong. That's what they assumed she must have done. But someone was missing and no one had even begun to notice.

**A/N: Okay, so that chapter was pretty dark in the end. The ending was sad, I'm sorry for that but it was inevitable. Okay so there's one death! I have so much more havoc to wreak on the broken team.**

**What did you all think? R&R!**

**-Anna x**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: So guys, I don't know but this story will be ending soon, I think. Might do a sequel if I get asked but not sure. Anyway, there is a lot of aftermath of 'Crossed' so I'm going to upload the next chapter soon, I promise! Like today hopefully. **

**Anyway! R&R!**

**-Anna x**

There was no way to describe the Temple now. The once bright and bustling community had become a barren and lifeless place. It no longer felt like home. Rai and Kim were drifting, Taylor and Clay were no longer sneaking around, Ashley and Dojo stopped laughing, Zach was alone without Twila and Omi never stopped meditating or training. Everyone walked around like no one existed. Phoenix and Ben had returned to England because they couldn't sleep knowing that someone had been murdered and then Twila mysteriously vanished. Frankie wanted to stay and help but instead he helped Rai out and took Luci on holiday to Tokyo then took her back to Brazil to take her mind off it.

The five monks were all out of it now. Kimi had lost her fire. Taylor had become blunt. Clay never spoke. Omi spoke flatly and never about himself. Rai had lost his power. The monks had never been so defeated.

Twila had not returned to the Temple for months. It was time she returned.

"Hi guys." She walked into the dining hall where everyone was sitting down.

"What do you want?" Rai said harshly.

"I just want to help." She said.

"After you killed Alexei?" Kim said, the fire in her voice had long but died. Everyone turned and looked at her. "I'm just voicing what everyone is thinking." No one spoke up for her, not even Zach or Ashley.

"Ashley? Do you actually think I ripped someone's heart out?!" Twila was close to tears but she was blinking it back.

"What am I supposed to believe? Alexei winds up dead, Anastasia disappears out of grief and no one knows where you are. Everyone had alibis, Twi; everyone except you." The venom in Ashley's voice was something that Twila had never heard used against her.

"You'll upset the baby." Jack spat.

"Zach?" Her voice cracked as she said his name.

"I'm sorry but I didn't know where you were. All I have are the facts and they aren't looking good for you. We hadn't said how Alexei had died, Twila-Cassidy." He didn't even look at her.

"Okay then. I'll go."

"Good. We don't want you here." Taylor said bitterly.

"Omi, you don't believe I did this, please."

Omi turned and looked at her. "Anastasia is gone because Alexei is dead. Alexei is dead because of you. You are no longer welcome here." He said in a monotone.

She grabbed her stuff and fled the Temple, never to return again.

Everyone sat in silence.

"Do you all have to be so harsh?" Clay said. Everyone looked at him; it was the first thing he had said since they had found the body.

"What?" Kimiko said.

"You honestly think she did it? We have no proof. We didn't even let her speak. It could have been Chase for all we know. And you honestly think some English girl that has been _helping_ us did this? The thought of that makes me sick. This isn't a team anymore. A team sticks together and talks about it."

"Clay, this isn't Chase's style. She couldn't be accounted for when she had to be. She left us. Anastasia is allowed to run off, her father died for god's sake!" Ashley said.

"Twila runs when something gets bad." Zach said quietly.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"She always does this. She runs when she hurts people. She killed Alexei then ran. It's what happened." Zach's heart broke when he said it.

"Clay, you see the best in everyone but she murdered someone. You need to stop thinking about the good in her." Taylor reached for his arm but he flinched away.

"No, I know that she needs to be heard." Clay said.

"We'll talk about it tonight." Taylor said.

"No, we won't. We're done now, Taylor. I don't even listen to what you're saying anymore. It's always something bad about someone. I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm sorry." He left the room, without looking back.

Everyone just sat there, not moving.

"Please let me go, Wuya. You have the power to take over the world, I won't stop you." Anastasia didn't know how long she had been there for but it had been too long.

"Stop complaining princess." Wuya had been waiting for someone to come looking for her for months now.

"No one is going to come looking for me. I go missing all the time." Anastasia knew no one would care. No one ever did.

"Then you're going to be stuck here forever, girl." Wuya laughed wickedly, sending chills up Anastasia's spine.

Wuya left the dim room that was holding Anastasia captive. It was the first time she had left the room, knowing Anastasia was too weak to fight. Anastasia needed sun and light to be strong. There was so little light in the room, Anastasia's light was fading by the day.

"So Wuya, you said you had a gift for me?" Wuya returned to the room.

"Anastasia, say hello to Chase."

"Die."

"Feisty one you found here, Wuya. Who is she though?"

"She's the dragon of light which is why it's dark in here."

"Ah, I didn't know there was a dragon of light. How did you stay off my radar for so long?" The fire in his eyes blazed as she stayed silent. "We'll have some fun with this one, Wuya."  
He kissed Wuya's cheek and walked out.

Anastasia raised her eyebrows at Wuya.

"Don't look at me like that." Wuya dismissed.

Dojo felt a light go off. The fight a few weeks previously had ruined the whole group. He knew the facts but he just reviewed them over and over again. Wherever Twila was for those few hours, it cost her everything she had in China and probably everything she had in England.

He thought about Anastasia. 'Poor kid.'

He needed to bring the team together. He could sense that there was something coming. Something bad was going to happen but no one wanted to hear it anymore.

"I have a proposition for you."

Wuya whipped round to see Twila. "How did you get in here?!"

"I have my ways." She smiled.

"What do you offer?"

"You trade me for Princess."

Wuya laughed herself into a coughing attack. Once she was composed she finally got a word out. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because without me, the team are nothing. Anastasia is just another member but I organise the team, I know how they work and train. They need me."

"And they don't need Anastasia?" Wuya was still unconvinced.

"That team need someone to organise them. A leader is great if they know how to lead but Rai doesn't know how to lead."

Wuya grinned. "You can both stay here for a few days. I need to think about this." Wuya walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.

Anastasia looked at Twila. "Great now we're both stuck here."

"I'm trying to help you."

"Well you're not doing a very good job of it! She'll keep us both here!"

"She won't. She's a woman of honour, so I heard."

"Pfft, yeah right. One or both of us will be dead within a week and you know it."

"Maybe." Twila knew she had a good point but if she began to believe it, it would become far too true.

**A/N: So what is going on then? All the couples have died *cries* but will they sort themselves out?**

**Is our favourite Russian right? Hmm, will I reveal all in the next chapter? Probably not, no!**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: so this chapter is my favourite, you'll find out in my end authors note. A few more loose ends and a few more tied up.**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**

Wuya still hadn't returned with a verdict. 'Will I ever be free?' Anastasia thought.

"Listen to me; when she lets you go, don't look back. Just go and do better than I could ever do, okay? Make Rai become a leader; get Clay and Taylor together; make sure Kimi keeps her fire and most importantly, make Omi happy. Seriously, I left my laptop under your bed. There is a guide on how to get them to become a team. Promise me, you will do this." Twila knew that Anastasia would do this if she asked.

"Of course." Anastasia looked at her at the pleading in Twila's eyes. "What happened whilst I've been away?"

'Well where to start?' Twila thought. She explained everything.

"But you didn't kill Pape. I must tell them."

"Don't, please. I just want you to all forget about me. When you return and Ashley has her baby, make sure her and Jack stay out of the way. Make Zach go home and then look after the team, okay?"

"Yes, I promise."

Twila knew Wuya would try and get everything she could out of her about the warriors but she would never tell her anything, no matter what.

"Do I look fat in this?" Ashley asked Dojo. She had been looking in the mirror, whilst he read Vogue, for at least an hour.

"Kitty, you're pregnant." He looked at her with that 'are you kidding' face.

"Yeah but there's like pregnant and then there's _fat_."

"You look beautiful, Kat, as always." Jack kissed her on the cheek. She giggled. He really was perfect to her.

"Kimiko, can we talk?" Rai knocked on her door.

"What do you want Raimundo?" She flipped through Cosmo, bored as ever.

"I miss you."

She looked up and raised her eyebrows. "You miss me? I've been in my room for the past four hours and you saw me at breakfast."

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Our 'sneaking' around and stuff was so fun." He put his arms round her waist and kissed her neck, exactly how she liked.

She began to relax into him then remembered she was trying to play hard to get, like Frankie said to. So she swatted him with her Cosmo. "Stop trying to seduce me!"

"Stop avoiding me!"

"I'm not avoiding you!" She thought for a moment. "Ever since everything went wrong here, it got me thinking."

"What did I do this time?" He sighed.

"Rai, you told your sister I was your girlfriend. We never talked about it."

"Well what was I supposed to call you? My best friend who is sleeping in my bed every night after hot make-out sessions? That wouldn't exactly go down well with my sister. I'm meant to be a good example and it wasn't even supposed to come out of my mouth!"

"Exactly, Rai, you were _thinking_ that I was your girlfriend. You never even asked me to be your girlfriend."

He didn't say anything. He just stood still.

"Whatever, Rai. Just go, please." She brought her eyes to meet his. Her eyes began to glaze over as she willed him to walk away. He just stood there.

They just regarded each other until the glaze turned everything hazy and the tears spilled from her eyes and over her cheeks.

'What do I do? Do I comfort?' He tried to comfort her.

"I think you've done enough for today." She snorted, the tears still staining her face.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me about this."

"What is there to say?"

"That I'm in love with you." Kimiko actually blacked out.

"Clay, please talk to me." Taylor was banging on his door. She had had enough of him avoiding her. He got up particularly early so he could avoid her. "Clay, open this door before I break it down." She heard him snort with laughter. "Ugh, I'm serious!" She rammed herself at the door, breaking through first time.

"Woo, girl, I trained you well." He leant up on his bed, looking at the panting girl in his doorway.

"We are sorting this out tonight."

"I think that's my call, Taylor? I made it pretty clear I'm angry with you."

"She killed my friend's dad, what am I supposed to think?"

"Give her the benefit of the doubt? We didn't see her do it, did we? An animal could have done it, he was pretty bruised." He shuddered, remembering the beaten and limp body that had once lay in the serene garden.

"I'm sorry. What else can I say? Twila has probably gone back to England now anyway." Taylor said.

"She never returned to England. Even if she did, Phoenix and Ben told her group what happened. Are they really gonna take her back after what you were all suspecting? Her parents kicked her out when Zach called to tell them what happened. She certainly wouldn't return here after what you said to her. You did that to her. You ruined a girl's life for no reason, Tay."

"I'm sorry, I never meant for that to happen. I didn't know that had happened. She never told us…"

"You didn't exactly let her explain." He sighed.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Her green eyes shone as his blue eyes locked with hers.

"I will always be able to forgive you." He smiled as she launched herself head over heels onto him. He held her close, running his fingers through her blonde locks. She felt like home.

Omi sat there. Something had changed in the forces. He could tell something was happening, something huge. But he left it, the Heylin haven't attacked in so many years. There was no chance that today would be the day that they did.

Wuya finally returned. "Twila, let's talk." She smiled wickedly.

"Let Anastasia go first." She kept calm.

"But of course." Wuya motioned for her to leave but she was frozen in fear.

"We'll all walk into the hall so she can walk away, knowing I'm okay." Twila willed.

"If that's what you want." Wuya smiled.

'Don't look back.' Twila's words rang through Anastasia's head.

"So tell me what you know." Wuya smiled.

"Like I'm going to actually tell you!" Twila laughed.

"Well I get to keep my little dragon princess then."

"You can't now Wuya, you made your pick. You're stuck with me now." Twila laughed.

"Why you little brat! I'm going to make you and all your little friends pay!" Wuya grabbed Twila by her hair, pulling her head back. She put her claw-like finger to Twila's neck. "Tell me now!" Wuya screamed in demand.

"Do your worst." She spat.

"Oh, I will, little girl, I will." Wuya growled.  
"Go for it." Twila challenged.

Wuya drew her nail across Twila's throat with a laugh. Twila covered her neck as the blood just flowed. There was so much blood.  
Anastasia hid and watched it all, horrified. Wuya dropped the girl to the floor and walked away laughing. When Anastasia was sure she'd left, she ran to Twila's dying body.

"Anastasia, you need to go." Twila sputtered. Anastasia covered the wound with her hands, trying to contain the blood.

"You'll be okay, Twila. You'll be fine." She tried to calm Twila down but she knew it was only for her benefit.

"Just look after everyone. I don't want them to know." She coughed, tasting blood. A small splutter hit Ana's cheek. "Please go, I don't want this to be your last memory of me." The colour began to drain from her lips, her face, her everywhere. "Go…" Twila's eyes began to roll back in her head as she used all her force to shut her eyes.

Anastasia fled the lair, like she promised she would, to carry out Twila's dying wish. Anastasia wept for the loss of her father, for the loss of her fallen comrade and for the loss of her innocence. Her blood stained hands pushed her faster as she ran to the last place that could feel like home; the Temple.

She had finally reached home. Her hands were still wet with blood and under her eyes were dark with fatigue and sorrow. The once bright light in her eyes had vanished.

"Anastasia?" Rai spotted the dark haired girl from the courtyard. "Where have you been?" He noticed she was crying. "Hey, don't cry. It's okay." He pulled the shaking girl into a hug. The blood on her hands smudged on his top. She struggled out of the hug. She was too scared to even talk. She ran to Omi's room to find it empty.

Rai ran after her, running into Kimiko. She went pale. "What's wrong Kimi?"

"Rai, why have you got blood on your shirt?"

He looked down. "I don't know. I ran into Anastasia, she was pretty battered." He shrugged.

"Where did she go?" Kimiko asked with urgency.

"She ran to find Omi."

The slow realisation fell into place. She didn't know that Twila murdered her father.

"We have to find her." They said in sync.

She ran to the bathroom, scrubbing the blood off her hands. "My hands will always have blood on them." She said to her reflection which stared back at her.

"You're a murderer, Ana." Her reflection frowned at her. "A cold blooded killer." It laughed menacingly, sounding like Wuya.

"Get out of my head!" She closed her eyes hard.

"Stasia? Is that you, my love?" Omi stood in the doorway, welling up.

She turned to look at him. He just ran into her embrace and refused to let go when she asked him to.

The team were reunited but are more broken than ever.

**A/N: Well, I do love a good death scene as you probably guessed. I quite like this chapter. And her death was inevitable because she had to die, sorry for anyone who liked her. So next chapter, Kimiko comes face to face with her biggest fear and probably more Claylor. What happens when Wuya and Chase get their hands on the Shen Gong Wu our favourite warriors dread the most? Will Anastasia tell anyone about Twila? Will she really fulfill her promise?**

**R&R**

**-Anna x**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am so sorry this took me so long to write. I've had the worst writers block and so much work to do. And I've also been planning a party for my teacher who is leaving. So some aftermath and some loose ends tied up and some left undone. Hehe, can't wait until I can write well again. No deaths luckily! **

**R&R**

**-Anna x**

Kimiko sat and stared as Anastasia blurted everything to her, Taylor and Jack.

"What do we do?" Taylor looked frantic.

"We tell Rai now." Kimiko said without a second thought.

Jack ran to get Rai. They ran back. "What happened?"

Anastasia looked at her hands, the blood wouldn't wash off. Her hands were stained forever.

"My hands will never be clean. There was so much blood. She-" Anastasia choked on her tears.

"Who?" Rai looked at the four people. Kimiko was shaking; Jack was pacing. Taylor was crying and Anastasia was seeing things. His team was a mess.

"Twila." Kimiko sighed.

"I don't want anyone to talk about her again, she's a murderer." Rai dismissed.

Everyone looked at him. "Wuya did it." The four were synced in speech. This was possibly a step to becoming a team.

"Wuya? She's a ghost…" Rai was far too loud with his words.

Anastasia burst into tears. "Now look what you've done!" Kimiko shouted. Taylor comforted Anastasia.

"We can't tell Ashley; it would hurt the baby." Jack just got glared at.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Rai practically shouted.

Kimiko pulled him to the side. "Wuya killed them all. She convinced Alexei to change her into her human form and then she killed him."

"So that proves Twila's innocence?"

"Yes but it's a bit complex." Kimiko bit her lip.

"How is it complicated? We go and apologise and she comes back and we play happy families."

"Exactly Rai, we would only be playing happy families! We aren't happy anymore and we certainly aren't acting like a family anymore!" Kimiko stayed strong for the team.

"That's why Twila was here." He clearly was not in the mood for putting up with this.

"She's dead, Rai." Taylor whispered. "Wuya slit her throat."

The five stayed up talking until Kimiko blacked out next to Anastasia and Taylor.

"Hello?" She called. A laugh responded. "Is there anyone there?"

A face stepped out the shadows. "Dad?"

"Kimiko?" He choked out, bringing a crumpled hand up for her to take. She took his hand but it was cold. He began to cough. Kimiko saw blood trickle from the corner of his mouth. He sputtered blood onto her cheeks. "Daddy?" She whimpered as his body emerged from the shadows and collapsed into her arms. She held him in her arms as he died. A laugh brewed from the shadows. Her father faded in her arms. The laugh boiled in her head. "Get out of my head!" She began to claw at her head.

"You can't escape me Kimi." The laughter subdued as the voice spoke.

"Please stop." She begged.

"I'll never stop until I have you." The laughter erupted in her head making her scream; she could never escape.

She woke up screaming from her nightmare. A cold sweat caked her forehead and her arms are pinned. Her eyes were too blurred to make out her captor. She struggled against the hands. She started to whimper.

"Is she okay?" A southern twang.

"Do I need to call an ambulance?" European.

"Kimi? Girl, speak to me?" Rai.

She groaned at the sound of his voice.

"Kimiko say something that will mean something, please." He pleaded.

"Ooh lala." She breathed out.

"That's my girl." He smiled triumphantly, picking her up like his bride. "She just needs rest." He carried her off to her room.

"Well that went badly." Jack just blinked as they walked down the hall.

Taylor saw Clay open his door, taking this as her cue. "I'm just going to go." She slipped off to his room.

"I better go and check on Ashy and baby Jack!" Jack was about to leave.

"Please stay for a bit, Jack. Or get Omi for me?" He sat with her whilst she talked about everything.

"You better go and see Ashley." She said.

He smiled. "Yeah, okay. If you want to talk, you know where I am." He ran off down the hall to find her.

He lay her down gently. She was restless in his arms. She clearly hadn't been sleeping as much as she made out.

"Stay with me a while." She murmured through her breathes.

He lay next to her as she snuggled into him. "Someday." She murmured.

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you Kimi, I just can't say it to you while you're conscious." She had said how she felt. But he just couldn't.

He began to doze off when she woke with a sharp scream, just like before.

"Kimi was it the same dream?"

"Dad? Where's my dad? Keep my dad safe. Daddy?" She was muttering and twitching in her dazed state.

"Kimiko, talk to me." Rai shook her into her natural state.

"Rai, what are you doing here?" She looked at him calmly.

"You asked me to stay. Do you want me to leave then?" He began to get up and walk away. She grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go. Please. I don't want to be alone." She began to twitch a bit.

"What did you dream about?"

"Nothing." She dismissed abruptly.

"Kimi-cub, you're the worst liar I know. What did you dream about?"

"Drop it. I don't want to talk about it."

"I'll tell you what I dreamt about if you tell me."

"Go on then, tell all."

"It was about this girl. I dream about her every night and she always has bear ears. I suppose she's the girl I'm in love with; the girl of my dreams. She just appears to make everything better." He smiled.

"Oh, even when we were doing whatever we were doing?" Kimi twitched.

"Yeah all the time." His smile turned into a grin.

"Oh. I just dream about how my dad died. I'm going to get coffee." She looked at her clock; 3.45am. She sighed dragging herself out of bed and her room.

"Unbelievable." He sighed, shaking his head.

Taylor was getting bored. She needed to up the ante if she wanted to be courted anytime soon. She looked at the sleeping Clay next to her. It was 3.30am and she was not going to be getting back to sleep after Kimiko's attack in her sleep. She wondered if Clay would mind if she kissed him. She decided to see what would happen. She kissed him lightly, keeping her hair out of the way. She had never kissed anyone on the lips before. She was nervous and had no idea what to do. She felt him begin to kiss back. He rolled her over on the kiss; his hand was on the curve of her back. The kiss deepened but he pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I didn't want it to go too far. A man and a woman should court before doing things like that." He smiled.

"Oh, sorry; I didn't realise you didn't want to kiss me." Her heart sunk in her chest.

"It was one of the best things to wake up to." His smile broadened.

"Sorry for waking you up, Clay; I wondered what it was like to kiss a boy." She felt so embarrassed. 'I wondered what it felt like to kiss you.' She nearly said it aloud.

"Well I'll be darned, you never kissed anyone?"

She shook her head.

"Neither have I." He grinned. "Now get some sleep or southern Barbie will be angry in the morning."

She kissed his cheek then felt the darkness creep over and suck her out of consciousness.

**A/N: I'm also so sorry this is so short. I didn't mean for it to be so short but it just is. Writers block, probably.**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: okay, I'm so so so so so sorry that this has taken me like three weeks to write or something but I have so much revision to do for my GCSE's and exams that they had to take priority. I still have some GCSEs to do but I will continue to write. But it will be a while between each update, probably. Sorry it's so short as well. I got everything I wanted in but in about 1400 words. I'm special... Also, Happy birthday to me for June 1st if anyone's interested! No? Okay... R&R! **

**-Anna x**

"Will you just talk to me about this, Kimi?!" He had gone after her after a few minutes of emotional battling himself. It was 3.49am and he did not have the patience for this so early.

"What is there to talk about?" Her smile was sickly sweet.

"Why you just stormed out of your room? Why you're mad at me about my dreams? Why you're dreaming about your dad's death after nearly two years? Take your pick!" He was far too tired to put up with this act.

"I didn't storm. I walked calmly out. One minute you're telling me you're in love with me, the next you're telling me you're dreaming about another girl whilst we were together. Do you not get it? And I don't know what you want me to say about my dream." She poured more coffee into her mug.

"Oh my god Kimi. You're being so difficult. We used to be able to talk about anything. Just because of my feelings for you and whatever was between us doesn't mean we can't be like that anymore. I thought you were the brains of this group. I genuinely did. Maybe I should hand that title over to Southern Barbie." Rai spat.

_Smack._ Clean across Rai's face. He had a handprint and a slight bruise was already beginning to appear. "Don't you dare speak to me like that again. My father is dead and it's all because of me being here. It's this entire place's fault. You don't even know what I went through when I got back. When I finally return, you're all over me then all of a sudden there's the girl you're _really_ in love with in your head? No, that isn't enough for me. I can't do this. I'm sorry." She grabbed another mug of coffee and began to walk away.

"Is that it then? You're not even going to give me a chance? When you hit me, I saw Kimiko. Then you started the whole self-pity talk. Kim, you were the fire behind the group. You never just stayed strong for the team; you would either tell us to stop whining, man up and grow a pair or you'd just break down and right now? I can't tell what you're doing. Sort it out, Kimi. You're fire and I can't function with you like this."

"Whatever, Rai, whatever. I'm done with you and this and everything. Just leave me alone. This" she gestured to in between them, "is over and it has been for a long time. Go and get the girl in your dreams and leave me out of it."

"It's not over, it never will be over. Because I love you and this is really hard for you because you don't get it. You're the girl in my head, you just have bear ears. You're the only one I want to wake up to every morning and the only face I want to see before I go to sleep. I know you feel the same way. The way you look at me. It's the way Twila looked at Zach and the way Ashley looks at Jack. The way Anastasia looks at Omi." He took her hand and put it to his heart. He spun her around so she had her back against his chest so he could whisper in her ear. "You can't deny that you feel something for me. Just admit it." He purred.

"It's over. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You don't mean that."

"Rai, just stop. Just stop with the mind games. I never said I loved you. I never said anything like that. You're insinuating that I've acted like I had feelings for you. I never said anything. I wish I stayed in Tokyo. I never would have met you and my father would still be alive and I wouldn't be having nightmares."

"Kimiko, your father died. Nothing is going to change that. Coming here didn't increase the chance of his death." He rolled his eyes.

"Rai… My father was murdered."

"How do you know?"

"The person who did it told me. It's why I'm back here."

Omi sat meditating. Everyone was so angry with each other. Everyone was fighting and Anastasia was finally home. Where had she been? She hadn't mentioned anything about why she was back so suddenly. He didn't know what to do. Anastasia would sit and talk but it was like she wasn't there. She was just a shell. Omi was confused on what to do and he had no idea how to fix it.

Anastasia pushed open the door to Omi's room. The light radiated out of her as she felt her element battle the darkness of his room.

"Omi…" She sighed as he was meditating in the middle of his bed.

"I can't focus with light." He was monotone and in a constant state of peace.

"What do you mean?" She felt tears begin to build. He meant he couldn't focus with her.

"I can't focus with lights. I need dark and silence." He held the monotone, not once faltering into another note.

"I get it. I ran away and now you're punishing me. I'm sorry but have fun without light, without _me._" She slammed his door shut.

"Women…" He rolled his eyes as he shook his head. His focus returned and the meditation began all over again.

Ashley was starting to get really annoyed with Jack. All he did was think about this baby.

Whenever she tried to look vaguely sexy in tight clothing or in a normal bra or anything he'd worry about this baby. Her bump was getting larger by the day. She felt fat. It was not something she liked and she had never felt fat before. She wanted the baby but not the pregnancy. Jack would never be able to see her as her normal sexy self if she gave birth. She thought about her life in England; how it would be if she had never left. Would it even be a life worth living? The sort of things she got up to back in England; it wouldn't surprise her if she was dead, a teen mum or something. She laughed at the thought of being a teen mum. She pretty much was going to be; except she was nearly 20 now but not quite.

"Will you leave me alone?" Kimiko continued to shout at Rai.

"Not until you talk to me about this; you can't tell me your father was murdered and then just not tell me who by!" He was angrier than she had ever seen him. "Dammit, Kimi, what do you even expect from me? This isn't just going to go away! You're gonna have to talk to me soon about this."

"I haven't talked to you in, like, two years about it. Don't expect me to talk to you about this when I haven't even told Frankie."

"Tell me about the nightmares. Tell me about the death."

"I don't want to." She was going to play that game. Well, he was just as good at playing that game as she was; they had been playing it for years.

"Well we can't all get what we want, sweetheart." He snapped.

His comment hurt. She never said she didn't want him. She just implied it. "Grow up, Rai."

"Why don't you?"

_Smack._ "Because you're playing dirty."

He smirked. "I thought you liked that."

She raised her hand to smack his already bruising cheek. He grabbed her wrist. She tried to use her other hand but he lunged and his grip was too tight for her to fight. He pulled her body into him. She struggled but he only pulled her closer.

"You're playing rough." He was so close to his face.

She leaned in and brushed her lips against his. She moved her face to his ear and whispered lightly. "I thought you liked that." Her words brewed something within him but a light nip on the ear and he was done for. The fire in his heart blazed. He needed her now. With that light nip and the little scratch or bite; they were well on the way to dishonouring the temple dining room.

**A/N: well, that can only end badly... Or can it?**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for the time it's taken me to update. GCSEs and everything just kind of, you know, got in the way and then I've had a show weekend but I can now focus on my writing and stuff! **

**R&R guys!**

**-Anna x**

"Did you hear that?" Taylor gasped awake, hearing screaming and smashing. She shook Clay awake.

"What's up darlin'?" He listened as she pointed to her ear as a signal to listen.

They listened in closely.

"It's just Rai and Kimi fighting!" He chuckled.

"Is it always this bad?"

He nodded. She heard a smack. They both sat up with a jolt.

"Does that normally happen?!"

"No. Not twice at least…"  
She grabbed him and went to listen.

"Did he just say she's playing rough?!"

"Shh." She listened closely. "I can't hear them…"

She nudged the door open slightly. Their jaws drop as they walked in on the moment that could change their best friend's lives forever.

Rai ripped her chiffon shirt open, revealing her vest and scattering the buttons everywhere. The lovers' lips were red and raw. Taylor realised what was happening and threw her hand over Clay's eyes. The two backed out of the room and sprinted to her room.

"Are they…"

"I don't know…"

"I think they were…"

"Oh my god…"

"We should sleep…"

"Yeah…" Taylor leaned up and kissed Clay's cheek. She began to doze off.

Anastasia couldn't sleep knowing that Omi didn't want her around anymore. She knew he hadn't slept in the ever since she left and then returned. He seemed to be in an everlasting state of meditation. She blamed herself because she had broken everything she had ever loved. She had played a part in her father's death by accident, Twila was dead for her and Omi's light had gone out. She ruined everything. She rested her head on the pillow and curled up.

"JACK, CAN YOU NOT?" Anastasia heard Ashley scream at her boyfriend. She was never to get to sleep now.

"CAN I NOT WHAT THOUGH?!"

"BREATHE SO LOUDLY!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT! IT'S JUST THE HORMONES!"

"NO, YOU JUST BREATHE FAR TOO LOUDLY. YOU'LL UPSET THE BABY."

"HOW?!"  
"YOU'LL WAKE IT UP! ALONG WITH HALF OF CHINA!"

"IT'S NOT SLEEPING, ASHLEY!"

"SHUT UP JACK."

Out of the blue, Jack lunged at her and grabbed her face and kissed her so hard she felt dizzy. All the anger she had was now gone. He had kissed her anger away. All she could think about was kissing Jack. She kissed him back so hard that they couldn't breathe. They didn't need to. This was, quite literally, a kiss of life.

Kim and Rai breathed heavily after they had finished the deflowering that had just taken place. Lying on the dining table, they looked at each other.

"I can't believe that just happened."

"Me neither."

She looked at him. He was still topless. He smirked, catching her gaze.

"Look all you want."

"I wasn't er, um… what I mean is... erm… I was just… er…" She went red and the dithering began.

"I was joking. Calm it, Kimi. It's nothing you haven't seen before, I'm sure."

"What do you mean?" She wasn't sure what he meant.

"Well, you're a beautiful girl and you certainly knew what you were doing."

"What are you insinuating?!"

"Well, you know… You weren't a virgin, clearly…" He immediately regretted starting this conversation.

"Are you saying I'm sleeping with people when I have never had a boyfriend?! Are you calling me a-" She didn't manage to finish her sentence.

"Well, I have never heard of a virgin being _that_ good for a first timer…"

She snorted down a laugh. "And where have you been hearing things like this then, Rai?"

"My mates back home are all living it up with girls and they give me details about their latest conquests."

Her smile dropped. "Am I just some conquest?" She said it so quietly that he could only just make out what she had said.

"No, you would never be a conquest. I would never do that to you. You will always be special."

'She must _always_ be smiling.' He thought.

She was silent. What was he thinking about? "We should go to my room and talk."

He smirked. "Talk or _talk?" _He winked at her.

"Talk, Rai." She looked at him. "_Talk_ after if it goes well." She winked and walked to her room. He trailed out after her.

Clay looked at Taylor and sighed. He knew that he was developing feelings for her but he needed to court her properly. If only Twila was here. She had all the answers but she wasn't going to come back. Maybe Zach knows… He has too much on his plate.

"Ashy, I think I need to talk to you." Jack was uncertain on whether he should tell her about Twila.

"What about darling?" She was playing with his red hair.

"Well…" He sighed.

**A/N: I don't know if anyone is reading this since it's been three weeks since my last update but if you are, I'm going to introduce some interesting concepts! And sorry for the rudey rude bits in here. Hehe, they needed to be in here though! Hehe! So is Jack going to tell Ashley? Hm...**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: I actually have a reasonable length chapter! YAY! I've also started work on the next chapter. I'm going to finish this story soon I think so I can start either a sequel or a new story entirely. So, I don't know if anyone wants a sequel. Please either PM or review if you want a sequel or not!**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**

**Last Chapter: Taylor and Clay saw Rai and Kim in a 'compromising' position. Rai and Kim ****_talked_****. Omi and Anastasia have not sorted it out. Ashley and Jack had a fight with an odd ending and Jack was about to tell Ashley about Twila's death.**

They sat in silence for a few minutes. She looked into his eyes. There was so much she could see just by looking at him; marriage, a family, growing old together and… love. She had watched herself falling when she looked into his eyes but now, all she could see was her fall into his arms in love. She was so happy with him.

"So…?"

"Hm?" Jack fiddled with the ends of Ashley's hair.

"You were going to tell me something…" She looked at him blankly.

"I wanted to tell you… that… I… er…" He bit his lip and focused intensely on her hair for a few seconds. "I wanted to tell you that no matter what happens; I love you. And despite anything that could happen and what has happened, I always will and I will do anything in my power to protect you and our baby." He looked at the woman that sat with him in her lap. She had grown into a beautiful butterfly and he hoped he had helped her bloom and flourish from the scared girl she once was.

"Woah, Jack, woah. What brought that on?!" His sudden outburst of love had shocked her a bit too much.

"Wait, what's wrong?!" His eyes widened and he thought the worst.

"Nothing! I was just a little bit taken back by this sudden outburst! You never say things like that…" She didn't know what to do at all.

"Ashy, I know I don't but I just want you to remember this."

She bent her head down and kissed him lightly. His lips were cold against hers but the kiss held a love unlike any other. They weren't full of fire nor were they full of being used to each other. They held a balance that seemed to slip past the others. Rai and Kim were too stubborn to admit how they felt. Omi was too clueless. Clay and Taylor were too slow to realise their feelings. Jack and Ashley held a certain fascination to Wuya as she watched them fall in love with every kiss.

She laughed to herself. "So this is what Kat and Jack have been up to since they both vanished off my radar. They've gone soft on me. How…" She paused, searching for the perfect word. "Pathetic." She snarled just a bit too loudly.

'Wuya…" Ashley became alarmed. She removed her right hand from Jack's hair and placed it on her bump.

"Did you hear that?" Jack sighed quietly.

Ashley bent down and put her face to Jack's ear. "Yes, Wuya's here. Stay calm, Jack." She kissed his cheek after whispering and sat up. "Jack I'm hungry."

He frowned. "What does baby want to eat?"

"Baby wants bacon and eggs."

"Baby wants, Baby gets. Will Mama keep Daddy company?" He offered, hoping she would accept.

"Mama has something she has to do first. Daddy go make Baby bacon and eggs." She smiled.  
He hesitated before walking out slowly.

"WITH MUSHROOMS." She called after him.

"Hello Kat." Ashley whipped round to see Wuya's human state. "You look better than when I last saw you." She smirked.

"Not too bad yourself, Wuya. What brings you here?" Kat eyed the beautiful woman but was hardly impressed.

"Just looking for a certain _printsessa._ Got any clue where I can find one? I'm willing to travel to any destination for her."

"Hell would be a good place to start. Hopefully you won't come back either." Ashley growled.

"Tut tut tut, Kat. Haven't you got any manners? Should I bring Chase down here and show him exactly what _his_ Kitty Kat is doing? Or rather_ whom_ she seems to be doing?"

Ashley was dumbfounded.

"Cat got your tongue?" Wuya laughed loudly.

"Wuya, can you leave please? I'm bored of you and your immaturity. I'm sure the Xiaolin Warriors would love to know you're here."

Wuya's smile dropped. "You wouldn't."

"You wanna bet?"

"I'm leaving. But if I don't find my princess then I'm sure your baby will be the _purr-_fect." She winked at left, leaving Ashley to trouble over her huge dilemma.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Kim!" Taylor apologised, standing in her doorway.

"It's okay Taylor! We're both girls here. It's not indecent for you to see me completely covered in bed." Kim smiled from her bed. Her bed snorted.

"Kim did your bed just snort?!" Taylor looked at her in fake shock.

"No, that my, um, stomach rumbling."

"Um, okay. Jack's making bacon, eggs and mushrooms for Baby and Ashley, I can ask him to make us all some?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect. The whole gang can eat together this morning." She smiled and nodded the Barbie doll out her room.

Rai let out a sigh of relief and rolled out from under Kimi's bed. Rolling over to look at him, she bit her lip as her gaze fell on his chiselled chest. He was so toned and olive skinned.

"As I said last night, look all you want." He winked.

"Oh, I will." She smirked at his reaction.

"So Kimi has finally admitted she was looking?" He gave her a look that said it all.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that I did a lot more than that last night."

He raised his eyebrows.

"You and your eyebrow raising malarkey." She rolled her eyes.

He climbed onto her bed, kissing her hard and rough. "You love it really."

She bit her raw lips. "Hmm, I don't think so." She kissed him back, rolling her on top.

"You definitely love this though." He cupped her cheek and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

She twined her hand with his free hand. Her other hand skimmed his chest. Her fingers ran down his chest, suggesting she wanted something more than a kiss.

"Kimi, however much I do not want to stop we-" She cut him off when she started nipping his jaw. He rolled her over and twined his hands with hers, stopping her from reaching up and playing with his hair or running her fingers down his chest. He was stopping her from sending shivers down his spine because he knew that, if she did, he wouldn't have enough self-control in such a situation.

Unfortunately for him, she was hoping for this. She wrapped her legs round his hips and pulled him close to her. She kissed up his neck to his ear. She nipped playfully. "We don't need to stop if we don't want to."

He considered this for a few minutes. "Kim, I really would love to take you up on this offer but I know that if we start than we will not stop and you signed us up for a gang breakfast."

"Who said I wanted to stop?"

"We didn't stop five times last night." He looked at her.

"Let's make it six then." She winked.  
He flushed red. "No, I have a walk of shame to do and you have sex hair." She began to fix it manically. "Don't fix it too much, you look beautiful."

Now it was her turn to flush red.

"Bye Kimi-Cub." He pecked her lightly and walked out, topless.

Breakfast was awkward but bearable. Anastasia refused to sit next to Omi, Kimi and Rai were playing footsies under the table, Taylor was 'accidentally' brushing and nudging Clay at every opportunity whereas Jack fed Ashley whilst she told him how happy she was. Zach emerged from his room for the first time since Twila left. Dojo was on his shoulder chatting. The group seemed to be getting its dynamic back.

"So what were you shouting about this morning, Ash?" Zach asked.

"Jack breathes too loudly!" She whined.

Zach laughed. Jack shot them both daggers.

"You even managed to keep me awake!" Ana pitched in.

"Seriously?! But you sleep like a log!" Clay exclaimed.

"At least she doesn't snore." Taylor glared playfully.

"Taylor!" Kimi laughed.

"Did you two get any sleep last night?" Taylor asked.

"Um, yeah why?" Rai and Kimi exchanged looks.

"Well, no reason. We just heard you fighting and stuff last night." She looked away.

"Who is 'we'?" Rai narrowed his eyes.

"You woke me up too." Clay piped up.

"How did that happen?!"

"Kimi, that's rude." Taylor gave her a very motherly look.

"Sorry, Clay." She mumbled.

"How long were you awake for?" Rai jumped in again.

"Long enough." Clay had caught on to what Taylor was doing.

"We sorted things out quite late, didn't we Kim? I suppose it must have been 4am? You weren't up for all of that were you?"

"We were up for all of it." Clay said.

"The shouting definitely continued after 4am…" Taylor looked at the flushing Kimi.

"That's enough, boys and girls. Ashley has an announcement!" Dojo announced.

**A/N: So! What is Ashley's announcement? Flipping heck, are Omistasia going to sort this out? Are Claylor finally going to get together? Is Zach okay? What does Wuya want with our favourite Printsessa? Hmm, will I reveal all of this in the next chapter? Nope!**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Awh this chapter made me cry when I wrote it. It took me a while to write but it was worth it. EMOTIONS. THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF EMOTION.**

**Last chapter: Ashley had an announcement and there was a lot of trouble at breakfast!**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**

"She does?" Jack looked at her.

"I found out the sex of Baby." She looked at her excited friends.

"So…? What is it?" Kimi was desperate to know.

"It's a…" She paused for dramatic effect.

Dojo started a drum roll. They began the drum roll and… a mobile went off. Everyone looked at Kimiko.

"Hey, I turned mine on silent."

Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't like to be disturbed." She continued.

Clay raised an eyebrow at Rai who was avoiding his look.

"When you're doing what exactly…?" Taylor gave a knowing look.

"_Sleeping._" Kimiko stressed. Kimiko began to wonder if maybe Taylor and Clay knew.

"Of course. So whose phone is it?" Ashley said.

"I think it was mine." Jack said in disbelief. He pulled out his phone.

"Who is it from?" The gang asked. Ashley's eye twitched.

"Unknown. Hey, there's an attachment!" He grinned and opened the attachment. It was a picture. His face dropped.

"So let's see!" Taylor and Kimiko grabbed the phone and looked at it. "Ew, that's gross. Who would do that?!"

The boys all agreed that it was gross and went to pass the phone back to Jack. Ashley snatched the phone off them before he could get it.

"Ashy, don't." Jack reached for the phone but she pulled it away to her shoulder before he could.

"It can't be that bad, can it?!" She looked at him and rolled her eyes. She pulled the phone away from her shoulder.

Dojo covered the screen before she could see it. "Ashley, seriously don't." He warned.

"I'll be okay." She smiled and he moved reluctantly.

They say pictures speak a thousand words. This one spoke millions. Ashley remembered when it was taken. It was an accident. The picture was. The fresh wounds in the picture, that had now become her scars, were scattered all up her side and the some of the ones on her back were visible. Jack's fingers were tracing them when he accidentally snapped the photo. You couldn't see Ashley's face, only her side and her blonde hair hung loosely over her shoulders and partially down her back. Chase has liked hurting her and causing her pain. Just the memory made them burn and ache. Her eyes began to tear. Another message popped up. Dojo appeared on her shoulder ready to comfort her if needed. They opened it together. It was of her when she was at Chase's side when he was digging his nails into her. You could see her bleeding as he drove his nails deeply into her waist as he had his arm round her. He was screaming at Jack who looked frantic as he watched what he was doing to Ashley. Even before they ran off together, he cared about her so deeply. She was not in her normal attire. She was in her 'uniform' as she thought of it. He liked her dressed in what he chose and he wanted a black skirt with a green top with black boots and fishnet tights. The blood was dribbling out of her fresh wound and others were visible. She looked really rough. Wuya was there too, laughing. She couldn't remember who had taken the photo. It could have been any minion Chase had at the time. He always had play things other than her. She stared at the photo, horrified. Jack came over to see it. He caught a glimpse before she threw the phone against the stone wall with a scream and watched it shatter. He knew exactly which photo it was. It was the photo Chase had next to his bed to show him and Kat as a 'happy couple'. Her face was streaked with tears and she looked up and wiped her face with the back of her hand. They were all looking at her.

"You think I'm disgusting and gross? You think my body is all 'ew'?" She began to pull her top up.

Jack stopped her. "Kat, don't."

She gave him a hard glare and he backed off. She pulled her top up, knocking Dojo off her, and showed them the horror of her past. They all gasped. "How do you think I feel waking up to this every day? I have to remember what happened and my friends find me repulsive? Thanks, _friends_." She stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Jack called to her but just sat back down with his head in his hands.

Dojo sighed and shook his head. "It's okay, Jack. She'll get over this." Dojo patted him on the back.

He stood up. "You know what? It's not okay. You are so ignorant. Who did you think it would be in the picture? You could see my pale hand, her blonde hair. Think before you speak next time. You've now hurt Ashley."

"I'm so sorry Jack. We didn't know." Taylor stuttered out.

"No, you didn't know. She didn't want you to but to think that a group of outcasts could be so close minded." He snarled.

"How did it happen?" Kimiko asked.

"Chase did it." Anastasia whispered.

Everyone looked at her then laughed, except Jack and Dojo.

"How did you know?" Jack asked sadly.

"I just know things. I dreamed it." She said a bit louder.

"What else have you dreamt?" Dojo asked.

"I know what happened the day you left, Kimi. I know everything. I know what's happened here." She looked at her friends. "What?"

"We didn't know the extent of your powers." Rai piped up.

"Well, I suppose it just happens." She replied simply.

"It makes sense." Dojo bit his lip. "She puts a light on the past that is unknown to others. She is the Dragon of Light after all."

"Does that mean I have a special power?!" Taylor's face brightened.

"Maybe." Dojo laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I should go after Ashley." Jack sighed and stood up, nodding a goodbye to them. "Ana will fill you in." He walked out to find Ashley. He walked into their room to find it trashed and with Ashley lying on the bed crying.

"GET OUT." She threw the turned over lamp at Jack.

He ducked as it hit the door and showered him in the smashed parts. "Ashy, don't shut me out."

"It hurts."

"What does?"

"My heart." She choked on the word, sounding like a little girl.

"Why?"

"Because they're so ugly… Because I'm so ugly." She sobbed wildly saying it.

"Come on, talk to them about it, they'll understand." He reasoned.

"N-n-no they w-won't." Her hair started sticking to her socking face.

"Then make them understand. They'll have to listen to you."

She nodded weakly. He pushed the hair out of her face and wiped the tears with his thumbs as he cupped her face. He kissed her forehead and then her lips lightly. They stood up and he held his hand out for her to take and they walked down the corridor to the dining hall. She was ready to tell them the truth. Hand in hand, they pushed the door open. Together.

**A/N: Awh Jashley is my life. Haha it's not but still. That was cute and BOO CHASE, BOO. Who hates Chase?! WE DO! Who sent the messages? Any guesses? COMMENT THEM!**

**R&R! **

**-Anna x**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: hello all! Uploading rather quickly I think! **

**Andrea, lovely to see you've caught up ;) **

**Well, this was hard to write. I've not got block but I need some way of putting in my idea properly. Once I put my little twist in, it got easier! Yay!**

**So! R&R! I really do love reading reviews and I do read every single one!**

**-Anna x**

Zach got up as soon as the door opened and pulled Ashley into a tight hug. "You're like my sister, I'll always be here. I love you girl." He gave her a quick squeeze and a reassuring look as he released her. She smiled back.

"So, where do we go from here?" Taylor asked.

"Ashley will answer any questions you guys have." Jack smiled.

"Yeah, I also wanted to explain some of the worst ones, just to get it out the way now." She exhaled heavily and pulled up her top. She pointed through them and explained. The five claw holes were hard for her. "I was standing beside Chase. He had his arm round my waist and he was shouting at Jack but he was so angry that he dug his nails into my side so hard and broke through the skin and into my flesh rather deeply." She pointed at the long one that went from under her bra and over her breast right down to the edge of her shorts on her thigh. "This is the last main one. He worked on it every night. It didn't matter if he had a weapon or not. He would use his finger or make one. It started on my breast but he whittled it every night and slowly moved along but he would make the wound fresh as soon as it healed. It was his masterpiece." She blinked the water from her eyes as she would not allow herself to cry.

"Ashley, why did he do it?" Taylor asked, having never met Chase.

"He is a brutal and disturbed man. No, he is a boy. A man would never beat and attack his girlfriend." Jack spat.

"Jack, you are in fact wrong. He is a warrior." Omi said. He thought for a moment. "A warrior is honourable. He is not. He is, as you said, a boy."

"Hello gang!" In she strolled. The team's jaws dropped.

"Get out you stupid hag." Kimiko snarled, standing from her seat.

"Yeah, get out." Rai backed her up, taking his place by her side.

"Well, hello Raimundo! Wait, are you two together?" Wuya's laugh seized their ear drums.

"Of course not!" Kimiko exclaimed.

Wuya noticed Rai's silence. "Awh, is ickle Rai not getting what he wants?" She pouted at him.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Kimiko was on defence.

"Oh my, haven't you grown Kimiko?" The voice sent chills down her spine.

"Get out of my head!" She screamed, clawing her head and looking at the floor.

"I'm not in your head." He lifted her chin. "I'm right here." The laughter erupted and Kimiko's vision blurred slightly. She whispered his name before stumbling back into Rai's arms.

_Smack. _Taylor smacked him right round the face. "That is no way to treat a lady!" She walked to Ashley, ready to fight if necessary.

"What did I do?!"

"This." Taylor lifted Ashley's shirt slightly. She showed her back and not her side much.

"That's definitely my handiwork. My Kitty Kat, how nice to see you again." Chase smiled.

"I can't say it's nice to see you too, Chase." Ashley daren't look at him, knowing she would fall under the spell of the 'fallen warrior' she once knew.

"Oh come now Kitty Kat, don't you miss me at all? Not even a little bit?" He lifted her chin but she flinched away. Jack went to push him away from them but didn't want to hurt Ashley.

"Don't touch her." Jack clenched his fist just in case.

"Kitty Kat always liked it when I touched her before. Has Jack hurt you, my Kitty Kat?"

"No, Jack would never hurt me. I hated it when you touched me; when you used to do this to me." She lifted her shirt and revealed the full beauty of her scarred body.

"You're fat, Kitty Kat. That would never have happened when you were with me. No Kitty Kat, I never hurt you. I would never hurt you." He eyed her 'fat'.

"That 'fat' is my baby." She growled.

"You've cheated on me? Well, I can always raise him as my own." Chase put his hand on her stomach.

"Don't touch my girlfriend or go near my baby." Jack threatened.

"_His? His baby? You_ have been sleeping with _him?!_" Chase began laughing.

"What's wrong with Jack?" Clay asked.

"Well, he's below her! She deserves the best and he is not the best. I am what she deserves. She _needs_ me." He hissed.

"Chase, back off her. You have me now anyway." Wuya slinked beside him and clung to his arm like a drip.

"New play thing?" Ashley asked innocently.

"No." He growled.

"Where's my princess?" Wuya changed the subject.

Ana squealed and hid under the table.

"Anastasia hasn't returned." Omi said blankly, standing in front of the dining table

Wuya looked at them. "I'm not that stupid. Where is she? _Printsessa_, come out." Wuya coaxed.

"She's not here. We already told y'all." Clay stood up from his seat and blocked any view of Anastasia they could possibly see. With Omi protecting her as well, they could handle the two.

"Hm, maybe she left for Russia… Let's go Chase." She began to walk out.

"I'll be back for my Kitty Kat." Chase lingered for a minute.

"I'll always steal her back from anyone." He looked at her. "I love her." It was so affectionate. He bent down and kissed her. She smiled in this sweet kiss.

"I love you too Jack." She looked back up at him, still smiling.

Chase stormed out, dragging Wuya.

"Awh!" Taylor walked to Clay and into a tight hug with him.

Rai put his arm around Kim and squeezed her into him as she looked up into his eyes. She saw something in him that she saw in no one else. She saw love. Snapped out of this intense moment, he kissed the top of her head. Omi helped Ana out from under the table and pulled her into a tight hug. For those moments, everyone was okay. Zach watched the group with Dojo and smiled.

"This won't last, you know." Zach sighed.

"I know but I might as well enjoy it whilst it lasts, hey kid!" Dojo smiled at the boy. "You've got a lot to learn kid. Don't worry about anything now, you'll learn to just get on with it."

Zach smiled. "I hope so."

Everyone was happy for once. Rai and Kimi were sorting things out. Omi acknowledged Ana again. Zach was getting himself together. Jack and Ashley were stronger than ever. Taylor and Clay were happy and content even as best friends.

**A/N: AWH RAIKIM! JASHLEY! CLAYLOR! OMISTASIA! AND ZAJO?! Unexpected there? Ew at Wuyase. So it's all well. Kimi had a bit of panic there right? So, let's see what happens next!**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: A reasonably long chapter. Quite proud. Yeah, I like this chapter. GUESS WHO IS BACK! Rather a lot of RaiKim here! Hehehehehehehe. Yeah so yeah.**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**

"I don't know, man. I'm not exactly very good at this whole girl thing." Rai chuckled.

"Are you serious here? You're Raimundo Pedrosa! You have a fan club in Brazil! Hell, I hardly know any girls back home!" Clay slapped Rai on the back and took a seat next to him.  
"I don't know really. Maybe the two of us should take a field trip?" Rai's eyes lit up.

"I don't know… What if the girls need us?" Clay bit his lip.

"Hm… Good point… Maybe we should all go on a well-earned trip? We could take a few days for each place and show everyone our home towns! Starting with Tokyo, of course, then travel along!" Rai was on a roll for ideas. "Kimiko start packing! We're going on a trip!" He called down the hall to the girl. Everyone had scattered to do whatever.

"What trip? I'm skyping Frankie and I really don't want to waste time." She came in and looked frustrated.

"First off is Tokyo." He said, smirking.

"I'M PACKING! I'M PACKING!" She sprinted down the hall screaming. "FRANKIE, I'LL BE THERE TO SEE YOU SOON. I'M COMING TO TOKYO!"

"Well partner, you just made one lil' lady mighty happy." Clay took his hat off to him.

Once the gang were all packed and loaded into Kimiko's helicopter, they sat and chatted until the pilot announced they had arrived. The blurring lights swelled round the group. Kimiko thanked the pilot then jumped out and onto Frankie who was waiting for her with flowers. "Hey baby!" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Eh-hem…" Rai coughed and separated the two.

Frankie passed Kimi the flowers. "I got you roses. I know they're your favourite and I miss you so much so I thought a treat!" He beamed.

Rai turned to Frankie. "Hey man." Rai shook his hand and Frankie greeted everyone.

"So, everyone back to mine?" Kimi grinned at Frankie.

"I think you mean ours?" Frankie laughed.

"You live together?" Taylor asked.

"He lives with me. He needed a place to stay when his parents moved to India and you'll understand when you see my apartment."

"Indecent." Taylor snorted to Clay who just raised an eyebrow back.

They were in the lift down from the lift but they went down to a glass corridor which led to another half of the building. Then they all piled into another lift. Frankie pressed the highest number, 79.

"Before you see my apartment, I just want to say, it's not what you're expecting. My dad gave me the apartment for my birthday the year I left. He didn't live in it with me all the time but Frankie started living here with me so it's not quite you are expecting." Kimiko said to them all.

_Ding! _The lift opened into her apartment. There were different colour schemes in each part of the apartment, with a balcony with plants and a rose shrub. The balcony was paved with a wooden patio but was surrounded by a glass and metal barrier. There were parts with warm stones which were under the wooden patio. This was not an apartment; it was a dream penthouse.

"So um, this is where we live." Kimiko watched her friends look at everything.

"How many bedrooms?" Taylor asked.

"Well, there is mine, Frankie's, my dad's room and two spare. They all have their own bathrooms and there is the master bathroom but people can room share, I'm sure." Kimiko had never mentioned where she lived.

"Well, show us around?" Rai asked.

"Yeah sure." She showed the kitchen, living room with pull out beds and every bedroom and bathroom except her dad's.

"Well there are five rooms and four lots of couplings plus Dojo and Frankie who can share." Taylor said.

"So I'll take mine then?" Kimiko said.

"I'll take mine too with Dojo." Frankie bit his lip.

"We'll take the spare!" Jack and Ashley grinned.

"I'll take the other with Omi." Anastasia blurted.

"Fine! We'll take your dad's room then, Kim!" Taylor beamed.

"That wasn't an option." Kimiko said blankly.

"Well, I'm making it one." Taylor dismissed.

"Tay, just leave it." Clay warned.

"No one has been in that room since Toshiro died, except Kimi when she starts missing him." Frankie shook his head.

"Well where do we sleep then?" Taylor was annoyed.

"Couch bed." Rai said bluntly. "Where am I sleeping?"

"You can sleep on the floor of my room." Kimiko smiled weakly.

"Kimi, can we throw a party tonight?" Frankie asked suddenly.

"I don't know… It's been a while…" She was really unsure about it.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! You know how good I am at this stuff!" He pleaded.

"It's a bit short notice…" She bit her lip.

"We can have it here. We'll lock your dad's door and no one will go in. I'll call in the favours I'm owed and boom! Party time!" He sat on her foot and wrapped himself round her leg like a toddler. "Pwease Kimi-cub?" He batted his eyelashes at her manically.

"Fine! Make sure there are some decent people here though! NO DRUGS, FRANKIE!"  
"Of course not! Just booze booze and more booze!" He winked and got out his blackberry and android and began making phone calls.

"Why has he got two phones?" Omi asked.

"Personal life and business life." Anastasia stated.

Frankie finished a couple of calls. "GIRLS WE NEED TO GET READY!" He pulled all the girls into Kimiko's room. He stuck his head out of the door. "Boys, my room is free. Hide your stuff. You should see one of my parties. Lock your stuff in my little cupboard." He disappeared to leave the boys to fend for themselves.

A few hours transformed the apartment. Whilst everyone was in their rooms, Frankie's decorators decorated the whole apartment for the party and bought everything on his list. One of the biggest counters was full of drinks and a bit of food. People began to arrive and the gang were overwhelmed. Frankie had invited everyone. Kim and Frankie were talking to a group of girls.

A girl went running up. "K, you wouldn't guess who has come with peonies and chocolates?"

"Ugh, you're kidding." She looked disgusted.

"No, he's here! And that hot guy is going to talk to him!"

Kimiko turned round to see Haz standing with Rai. They were talking and she couldn't do a thing about it.

"Hey man. You look as lost as I do." Rai greeted the guy.

"Yeah, my girl is here somewhere. You'll know her when you see her." He saw Rai's confused face. "She's the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Haha, my girl is here too. She's the most beautiful girl ever. I'm Raimundo." He smiled and held out his hand.  
"Hi, I'm Haruto but most call me Haz." He shook Rai's hand. "So where are you from?"

"I'm from Rio. I take it you're from here?"

"Of course. Tell me about your girl?" Haruto pulled a stick of gum out and began to chew it.

"She's somewhere around here. She was the girl of my dreams before I even realised." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Wow, she sounds quite the girl." Haruto smiled.

"She's got me totally whipped and wrapped round her finger but I wouldn't have it any other way." Rai smiled.

"So are you two together then?"

"No but I hope one day I'll have the balls to ask her to be my girlfriend."

"Yeah, I want to ask my girl out but she's a bit of a wanderer. She's also a bit of an ice queen if you get what I mean?" Haz winked.

"Mate, my best friend is a girl. You're hot by her standards. You could thaw her out." The boys laughed.

"Somebody bring me excessive amounts of alcohol." Kimiko groaned at the boys laughing.

"Kimi…" One of the girls started.

"NOW." Kimiko growled.

The girls ran off and appeared with two bottles of blue liquid that looked like breezer and three bottles of Smirnoff ice. She downed the three bottles and then started on the breezer.

"K, don't you think you should slow down?" A girl bit her lip.

"Sambuca… Someone get me Pink Sambuca!" She requested.

"Oh god…" Frankie ran and got four bottles. Kimiko had downed the breezer by the time he got back. He handed her two bottle of Sambuca and she ripped off the lid. He ripped off his and they began to drink.

Clay turned round to see a guy and a girl with pink bottles in hands dancing on tables. He pulled round Taylor to show her. She saw them.  
Ana and Omi caught Taylor's eye and she pointed at the table. Kimiko was drinking and laughing and dancing with Frankie who was encouraging her.

Rai noticed her and saw her began to wobble. In a flash, he caught her as she fell off the table.

"Woah, you okay?" Rai asked at the drunken girl in his arms.

"I am fine! You are _fiiiiiiiiiiine!_" She started giggling and wrapped her arms round his neck.

Haz made a start towards them.

"Come on, Kim. Let's get you outside, sweetie." Rai carried her out to the balcony where everyone had left undisturbed.

"Mate, I can handle it from here." Haruto emerged out, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh hey Haruto! What are you doing here?!" Kimiko started laughing madly.

"Kimi, how much have you had to drink babe?" Haruto put his hand on her cheek to stroke it but she flinched away.

"Not enough! And I am not your babe! I am his babe!" She stroked down Rai's face.

"But babe, I want us to finally get together!" He tried to take her free hand.

"Nope!" She popped the 'p'. "I love this idiot here! And we will get married because we had sex!" She hiccupped and laughed.

"Mate, you banged my girl?" Haz stood up straight and faced Rai.

"Bro, I didn't know she was your girl but she's my girl now by the sounds of it…" He put Kimiko down and she stood wobbly on her feet but she stayed upright.

"Rai, I thought you had honour. I'm not going to let you walk away from this." He jabbed towards Rai.

"Haz, I didn't know!" He dodged each hit until Haruto hit his cheek. He saw red and knocked him right off his feet. "If you didn't know, I fight for a living." He spat a bit of blood towards Haruto and walked inside with his arm around Kimi. "Girl, I think we need to talk."

"Uh oh." She looked at him wide eyed and felt all the alcohol she had drank starting to come back up. She made a dash for the bathroom and he rubbed her back and began to talk as she threw up all her regret and lies she had on her shoulders.

**A/N: So yeah, awh RaiKim and awh yeah awh awh awh! **

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys, chapter 22! I've not got too long to go now... I'm sorry guys... But I might be introducing a new character soon... Or two... Maybe... I just need to get a character profile together first. But let me know if you don't want me to introduce two more characters! **

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**

"Kim, I didn't expect you to wait around for me but honestly if there was another guy why didn't you tell me?"

She bit her lip. "There wasn't anyone else." She sat back against the tiles in her bathroom. "He wanted me but I didn't reciprocate those feelings."

"I didn't want people to find out about us like that, Kimi…"

"What 'us' Rai? We don't even know if there is an 'us'!" She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Kim, your phone is buzzing." Frankie popped his head round and handed her the vibrating phone.

"Cheers, Franks." She answered. "Hey baby… Uh huh… Oh really? Is that so…" She raised her eyebrows at Rai who was confused. "Are you sure he said that?!" She was getting angry. "No, don't send him in-"

"Babe, I'm coming in…" Haz called.

"Okay, he's already here… Cheers babe. S'laters." She hung up.

"What?"

"You have some explaining to do."

"Hey babe." Haruto leaned in to kiss Kimiko.

She leaned out the way. "You have some explaining to do too!"

"Kimi-Cub, what's up?" Rai asked.

"Don't 'Kimi-Cub' me! Ice queen?! Thaw her out?! You didn't think I'd find out?!"

"K, you haven't dated anyone and you were always sweet on me…"

"Kim wasn't sweet on anyone!" Frankie walked in. "She was only sweet on me. She pitied you, Haruto. It's not surprising either! You drooled over her and everyone knew it. When she left, you practically fell apart. It was pathetic. _You_ are pathetic."

Kimiko didn't say anything but she looked fierce.

"No, _my _Kimiko would never act like that or think like that." Haruto looked to her desperately.

"It's true. It's all true, Haz. I let you think I was sweet on you when every time I spoke to you I couldn't take you seriously. Anytime a guy spoke to me, except Frankie, I wanted them to leave me alone. Unless they were part of my lot, which you never were, I just wanted them to be Rai. Franks is right. I felt sorry for you and everyone, apart from you, knew it." She had just held a huge takedown.

"Well, I'm sorry for seeing the good in someone who's got nothing good left in them." He walked out.  
"I feel a little bad." Kim shrugged.

Frankie was on his phone. "Meh, he'll be back. He always is."

They laughed.

"That was so… Why would you do that?! He's a genuinely nice guy?" Rai was shocked by her actions.

"I take it you didn't tell him?" Frankie started picking at his nails a little.

"No, I didn't." She turned to Rai. "Haruto is not a nice guy. He's obsessed with me. I've done this to him before. The same speech and everything but he persists. I've changed my number several times. He forgets. It is why, when he walked in here, he didn't even look at you. He's completely psychopathic. I have a restraining order against him but he doesn't remember it so I can't use it. He has a shrine to me in his locker. He's creepy as."

"Oh… Well, I still think that was harsh…"

"Says the one who thought he could 'thaw me out' because I'm 'an ice queen'?"

"Take it I'm not off the hook for that one then?"

"Certainly not!" Frankie snorted. "I'll leave you to your punishment." He winked and walked out.

The party came to a close and the gang retired to their set sleeping placements.

Rai was sleeping with Kim curled in his arms. Bolting upright, she woke up Rai immediately. Her eyes were glassy and a burning red. Her eyes were fuelled by fire as she walked out onto the balcony. He followed her. Failing to stop her, he watched as she used her gift. The blood on the balcony was gone. Everything was healed. He tried to open the door but it burned his skin. Her hair started to flame and her hands were alight. She began to lift up. Her feet consumed by the fire that rose her up. She breathed in a lifetime of pain. As she did, a voice spoke.

"Kimiko, you need to learn your gift wisely. Fire sparks within you. Your fire can cause pain and it is a curse that you must suffer with your gift. Pain will fuel you against the final. You must use the pain I have given you against them, my child. I trust you and mark you with my gift. Let me strengthen your gift whilst the others lighten your load but I must guide you, my daughter."

She sucked in the pain and it marked her harshly. Her gift is a curse. She woke in bed, tears streaming down her face. Rai was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think she's okay?" Anastasia asked.

"I do not think so, prophetess." Omi was in the main bathroom with her.

"Her eyes were bleeding. I've never seen that before." Jack bit the inside of his cheek.

"Her hair was streaked in it." Clay sighed.

"Just act like nothing happened. Talk about this in the morning, okay?" Rai asked the group.

Breakfast was treated with the best hangover cure known to man; a fry up. Frankie served the food for the gang as they eagerly awaited the delicious fatty food.

"Where's Kim?" Frankie asked, looking at the two vacant seats at the head of the table. She had always made sure he sat the head with her, not liking being on her own.

"I let her sleep in this morning, rough night and all." Rai smiled.

"I'll go get her." He sucked in a load of air. "OH KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII!" He called.

"Jesus, I'm coming! I smelt the food and got dressed!" She sat in her seat and smiled as he ladled food on her plate.

"You look gorgeous this morning." Frankie kissed her cheek. "I am _loving_ the new makeup!"

"What new makeup?" She asked.

Rai sat down and kissed her other cheek. "That whole fire thing on your cheek."

"It looks really nice! It suits you!" She smiled.

"Did you get new contacts Kim?" Clay asked.

"No, why?"

"The fire colour really suits you." Ana supplied.

"This whole theme looks wonderful on you, Kimi!" Ashley smiled.

"What theme?! I'm not wearing makeup or anything! I was too tired to get ready this morning after yesterday!"

Taylor handed her a mirror. "Kim, look…"

She opened the compact. "What?"

"Your eyes and makeup…?" Ashley said.

"I don't look any different except I'm rocking the glittery panda look today after forgetting to take off all the makeup from last night."

"Don't you see?" Frankie caressed her cheek in the place of her mark. "It's truly beautiful."

"I-I… I don't see anything." She looked at the gang. "Why can't I see it?"

"My eyes are burning!" Everyone looked at her.

"Your eyes!" Kimiko screamed.

"I can't see!"

"You need to lie down." Clay said firmly.

"Why can't I see?!" She screamed.

"It's okay, you'll be okay." Anastasia tried to stay calm.

"Her eyes are bleeding." Omi announced.

"Not helping, Omi." Zach looked at him.

"She needs medical attention urgently…" Frankie got his phone out and began to call a private doctor.  
"Is that really a good idea considering…?" Rai asked.

"He's my private doctor. He understands me." Kimiko said.

"Get him here now." Clay ordered.

The phone call was made and the doctor arrived with two nurses.

"Jesus Christ." The Nurse exclaimed.

"Hana, that is no way to-" The second Nurse stopped. "Sorry, Hana. I understand totally."  
"Hana, Jolie." The doctor pushed through. He nodded at Kimiko. Then looked down. "I take it this is the patient?"

"Yes, Dr Suzuki." Frankie said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, do these friends know about…?" He looked at her with a knowing face.

"Meet Water, Wind, Earth, Light and Dark. And you obviously know Frankie and these three are part of our training team anyway!" She smiled.

"Brilliant. Well, K, I need you to remove heat from her eyes, can you do that?"

She focused and her face began to cool a bit.

"Are your eyes still burning?" Ana asked.

"No, no, I don't feel burning." She opened her eyes. "Have they stopped bleeding?"

"Holy sh-"

"What?" She crinkled her forehead.

"You don't have er…" Jack was struggling.

"Can you see?" Dr Suzuki asked.

"This is an interesting case, Doctor." Hana bubbled.

"I'm so glad I applied to work with you!" Jolie squealed.

"I can see but it's weird."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I can see everything but it hurts to look."

The medical team all nodded and 'hmm'-ed.

"What is wrong with my eyes?" She started to cry a black liquid.

"Your eyes are well…" Ashley bit her lip.

She dabbed her eyes and saw the black liquid. "What?" She looked up at her friends. "What is this?"

"Your eyes have gone black." Hana said.

"Your iris' have gone from blue to black." Jolie stated.

"What do we do then girls?" The doctor looked at the nurses.

"We dab them?" Hana asked.

"Yes, we do." He walked round to the side of her head and took the hankie from his pocket to dab her eyes. He reached out and the grip on his wrist prevented him. "Well, aren't you very strong?" He laughed nervously.

Her head whipped round to face him. "Do not touch me." She stated; her voice was lower and sounded powerful.

"Not again…" Rai sighed.

Anastasia blinked and let out a breath of light air. It swelled around the room before ramming down the patients throat. There was silence for a moment and then the scream filled the room.

**A/N: WELL! That was rather eventful. So whats happening to Kimi?! What the hell did Ana do?! Who's our patient?! Who's eyes were bleeding?! So then, what's going to happen next?! GOD KNOWS!**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: So, this is seriously overdue. I'm going to be very irregular but I'm gonna try to write more than once a month. This has been very difficult to write and I've been very AU with this. Focusing on the storyline rather than the characters. This has taken a while and I'm so sorry.**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**

Everyone stared at the small 15 year old girl. It was the most they had heard from Anastasia since she had arrived back from Wuya's domain.

"Jesus Christ!" Frankie was the first to speak, drawing everyone's attention with a snap of heads.

"Are you okay Anastasia?" Omi was straight to her side which surprised the gang. She shook her head.

"I feel better." Taylor sat up and began wiping black liquid from her face. The black still covered her eyes fully but it was lessening.

"Let me help you with that, darlin'." Clay took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the liquid revealing a black tattoo like mark. He began to trace it when the liquid cleared from her eyes revealing black irises. He jumped back.

Everyone except Kimiko stared at her.

"What?" Her eyes widened with worry.

"You're beautiful." Kimiko tilted her head. "Is that what I look like?" She looked at everyone.

"Yes but you're red." Frankie smiled.

"Incorrect, Frankie. The markings on Taylor-Jane's face are different to Kimiko's." Omi stated.

"I mean that is the gist of what she looks like." Frankie rolled his eyes.

"Omi's right. They differentiate based on the element." Dojo appeared.

"You knew about this?" Rai's eye twitched.

"It was a legend. I didn't expect it to be real. I've never seen it happen. I certainly didn't expect you six to end up with this."

"What is this?!" Rai was becoming a bit frantic.

"Well the legend says it is a-" Dojo started.

"A lifetime of pain." Kimiko finished, remembering.

"Well yes and a-" He began again.

"A lifetime of death." Taylor looked up.

"Yes yes. Can I finish now?" Dojo was irritated.

"Yeah sorry…" The girls mumbled.

"You could all be cursed with a lifetime of pain, death, corruption, imprisonment, failure and hatred." Dojo was unnerved by the words that had fallen from his lips.

"Well there are six curses and six of us… Who gets what then?" Rai asked cautiously.

"Pain is fire's curse and death is obviously darkness's. Omi shall receive corruption as a punishment. Rai, you shall receive imprisonment and failure shall be Clay's and Anastasia shall receive hatred." He let out a deep breath.

"Why?" Frankie spoke, narrowing his eyes on the dragon.

"Why what?" Dojo looked blankly at him.  
"Why are they cursed with this?"

"Well, legend goes that originally the power associated with the elements were supposed to be used for good but this kind of power ended up coming with a price. Fire began to burn and darkness wreaked death. Water became murky and air became suffocating. Earth stopped growing and light blinded. Each started causing problems. Fire was supposed to warm not scold. Darkness became a hiding place for shadows and death. Water war corrupted not pure. Air imprisoned and took away freedom. Earth failed to grow, depriving millions from crops and food. Light began to blind everyone from what was good. It became hatred." Dojo shook his head.

"So what happened?" Clay asked.

"Well, once realising what their element had done and that this was their fault, they began to fix. They decided the generations will need this one day. One day such a great evil will come and in order to defeat it, the generation will need to access this. That's all I know. I'm so sorry I cannot explain anything more."

"So basically what you're saying is, this is kind of a warning that the greatest evil so far is coming and we have no idea what to do."

"Rai, don't be rude." Kimiko shook her head.

"Kimi, don't you understand? This is huge and we can't handle it." He was giving up on everything.

"I remember Master Fung telling me this story when I was young. There was more. We shall all be marked, like Kimiko and Taylor-Jane. And the spirit bird song." Omi looked at Dojo for help.

"Was that this legend?" Omi nodded. "Gosh, I forgot about that. There is one more thing. The Bird Song of Spirit is how you defeat this evil." They looked at the dragon confused. "It produces the ultimate weapon for you to defeat evil but you must use your gifts in a formation. Master Fung has the formation in the scroll library at home."

"What is the weapon?" Anastasia asked.

"We don't know." Dojo shifted uneasily.

"Okay then… We better start moving on then. We have Russia to visit and everywhere else. If we take my helicopter then Dojo can get the scroll and we can take it in turns to decipher?" Kimiko worked it all out. "Dojo, you go now and meet us in Russia. See you soon." She kissed his scaly cheek and off he went. She called for the helicopter. "Thank you so much Doctor." She gave him a huge hug.

"Kimi, you can address me by Suke. Your father always did." He gave her a sweet smile.

Everyone looked at them. "Isn't Suke a girl's name?"

"It's short for Daisuke. And he's my dad's best friend." Her eyes were tearing up a bit but the liquid was red.

"Your eyes are bleeding, Kimi. Let me get that for you." He dabbed at her eye and smelt the liquid on his handkerchief. "It's tears. It contains Lysozyme and all the main properties of tears but it's red. It's not blood."

"Fascinating, Doctor." The nurses chimed in.

"We best be off." He gave Kimiko one final hug and kissed her cheek and walked away with his nurses in tow.

"Well, that's strange." Kimi laughed, wiping the red tear stain from her eyes.

"Um, okay… So when is the helicopter getting here?" Anastasia's voice was soft but audible.

"About two hours, it would take too long to get there so I thought we could have some time in Tokyo." She smiled.

"That sounds pretty good to me." Rai's arms began to slink round her waist.

"No, Kimiko is going to do yoga!" Frankie was like a child having a temper tantrum.

"I'm sure it'll be something like that…" He winked at Frankie and began to nip her neck.

"Kimi!" Frankie cried.

"I'll go shopping with you, Frankie." Anastasia appeared at his side.

"I'll go too!" Taylor squealed.

"What am I going to do then?!" Clay was not impressed.

"We can go hit up some clubs or something, Clay?" Zach suggested.

Clay happily agreed, much to the dismay of Taylor.

"We're gonna go baby shopping!" Ashley announced, dragging Jack out the door.

"Omi, what are you going to do while we're gone?" Anastasia asked, wide eyed.

"I shall meditate on what we have learnt today." He sat and began to meditate.

Kimiko thought. "Omi, my dad's room is really peaceful and has a lot of… energy. Would you like to meditate in there?"

"Kimi are you sure about that?" Frankie asked.

"Kimi-cub, this isn't just some room, this is your _dad's_ room." Rai backed up Frankie.

"Yeah, I can't just lock his room and expect it to go away!" She thought for a second. "And we can lock him in and have the apartment to ourselves…" She whispered in Rai's ear.

"I'm proud of you baby girl!" Frankie kissed her cheeks and then departed with the other two girls in tow. The boys left a moment after wishing Rai luck.

Kimiko walked Omi to the room in silence. She pulled the key from the ribbon on her neck and pushed it into the lock.

She went to open the door but paused. "Please don't touch or move anything and really just don't do anything wrong in there. It's my dad's room and I just really love him and miss him so much."

Then the most surprising thing happened. Omi wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to reassure her.

She hugged him back. "Do not worry Kimiko. I shall look after it like it was my room." He opened the door and closed it after him.

"Wow, what did you do to cue ball that made him hug you?" Rai smirked.

"I just trusted him." He pulled her into a hug.

"I'm proud of you."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you." He bent down and kissed her. She rose on to her toes, balancing easily in his arms. He rested one arm on her waist and the other on the small of her back, pulling her into him. She put one hand on the back of his neck and they stumbled into her room, giggling as they shut the door with a slam.

The gang eagerly waited to get their bags but the lift wouldn't open onto floor 79. They couldn't hear anything going on but began to bang on the lift doors, knowing they were at the right floor.

The phone began to ring.  
"Hello?" Kimiko answered. "They're here? I'm so glad you rang. No, I'll press the button for the door to open. Thanks, Herman." She put the phone down. "They're here." She got out of bed. "Put some boxers on." She winked and threw his boxers at him. She pulled on a robe and pressed the button. In piled the whole gang.

"What happened here?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Well nothing in that particular spot but if you pick any other place and I'm sure I can tell you." Rai smirked as he emerged from their room and hugged Kimi from behind.

"I feel physically sick." Taylor began to make gagging noises.

Kimiko giggled.

"You guys better clean this place up whilst we get ready. The helicopter will be here soon and Omi is still meditating." The two sauntered back into the room and shut the door.

"I am utterly repulsed right now." Frankie walked into his room. "IN HERE?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He came running out and began to bang on the door. "KIMIKO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

She opened the door and pecked his cheek. "Love you too!"

And slammed the door in his face.

**A/N: wow I'm rather proud of that if I say so. By the way, Frankie will be a permanent character in this now because... SURPRISE HE'S GOING WITH THEM. Yay. Okay anyway, yeah so mainly storyline as I said but it's really started now I guess.**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**


End file.
